


Линька и кактусы

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Psychology, UST, mutual supportiveness, Юмор, взаимовыручка, взаимопомощь, драма, дружба, мастурбация, нежный секс, первый раз, постканон, секс в воде, флафф, фроттаж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Конец Света так и не случился, связанные с ним треволнения остались в прошлом, но Азирафаэлю неспокойно. Как можно быть спокойным, если Кроули от него явно что-то скрывает? Да и вообще демон стал дерганым и нервным, и надо бы выяснить причину — ну и разобраться с нею по-ангельски.Предупреждения: рейтинг за секс (вероятно наличие сквиков). Главы, в которых он есть, будут помечены отдельно в названиях глав





	1. Основная проблема (рейтинг G)

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: фик может читаться без знания канона, но надо учитывать, что Господь женского рода  
Примечание 2: ...как и Вельзевул с архангелом Михаилом, хотя это и не имеет значения, поскольку обе эти достойные дамы в событиях, описываемых в тексте, участия не принимали  
Примечание 3: анатомия и физиология Кроули отличны от человеческих, но не противоречат законам биологии  
Примечание 4: присутствует непрописанная в каноне любовь Азирафаэля к кактусам  
Примечание 5: говоря о специфическом чувстве юмора Господа, стоит вспомнить хотя бы утконосов, пусть даже эти создания и далеко не самый яркий пример

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обложка от Натальи Зыковой

Так уж получилось, что все растения в доме Азирафаэля были кактусами. И он их очень любил.

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *Не то чтобы Азирафаэль изначально так уж обожал кактусы и исключительно кактусы, отдавая именно им предпочтение перед всеми иными видами и родами растений. Но что ему еще оставалось делать, ес  
ли в его доме любая самая нежная и трепетная фиалка рано или поздно обрастала колючками, и чаще делала это рано, чем поздно?)

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ **В редкие минуты не свойственного ангелам уныния Азирафаэль думал, что, наверное, сам во всем виноват и любит их как-то неправильно, и именно эта его неправильная любовь и заставляет их обрастать колючками. Как ни странно, был он в этом не так уж и не прав, хотя и не в том смысле, который предполагал.)

Поливать суккуленты, к великому огорчению Азирафаэля, требовалось довольно редко, пропалывать или пересаживать еще реже, и потому ежедневный ангельский уход сводился к душевным разговорам с такими прекрасными растениями и робким намекам на то, как прекрасно бывает цвести прекрасной бурной весной. Или знойным прекрасным летом. Ну или прекрасной золотой осенью тоже ничуть не менее здорово это бывает. Ладно, зимой тоже очень даже ничего расцвести пышным цветом всем на радость и удивление. Ну или хотя бы другим каким почковательным способом размножиться, согласно великому напутствию Всевышнего, но все-таки лучше бы цветы, они ведь такие…

Нет-нет, вы только не подумайте, не то чтобы Азирафаэль настаивал или, упаси Господь, другим каким способом ущемлял ваши законные кактусиные права и свободу самовыражения по части цветения, но… Но, может быть, вы все-таки в эту сторону немножечко подумаете, а? Хотя бы просто подумаете, это ведь вас ни к чему не обязывает, правда?

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *Пока что все окопавшиеся в его доме колючие недотроги стойко придерживались позиции чайлдфри, но Азирафаэль, как и любой правильный ангел, не терял надежды когда-нибудь все-таки наставить их на путь истинный.)

Новый питомец внушал Азирафаэлю определенные сомнения. Еще раз тщательно осмотрев растение, Азирафаэль поджал губы, но опрыскиватель все-таки отставил: похоже, сегодня ни в поливе, ни в опрыскивании тут никто не нуждался. Да и завтра, наверное, тоже. И, возможно, еще месяца два, ну, может быть, полтора, если погода будет оставаться такой же жаркой и сухой.

Он купил этот цветок только вчера. И мог бы поклясться своими крыльями, что вчера это была орхидея. Нежная, лилово-кремовая изящная львиноголовка с обрезанным почти под самый цветок стеблем, и вся такая трепетная, что Азирафаэль умилился и не смог пройти мимо. Он приобрел ее в киоске у станции метро, подчиняясь минутному душевному порыву (ну и лелея смутную надежду на то, что его кактусы наконец-то поймут, как должен выглядеть порядочный цветок, и если даже не усовестятся, то зацветут хотя бы из низменного чувства зависти и противоречия).

Но надежда на положительный пример одиночки оказалась тщетной. Многочисленное серо-зеленое воинство по-прежнему стояло по полкам недрогнувшими рядами и ощетинивалось во все стороны воинственными копьями игл разнообразных размеров и форм, одинаково острых. А вот сам новичок претерпел ряд существенных изменений: его нежная изящная розово-сиреневая розетка сильно позеленела и словно бы начала сворачиваться обратно в бутон, сделавшись более мясистой и приобретя отчетливое кактусообразие. Кое-где даже успели образоваться тонкие белесые ворсинки, обещая в скором времени закаменеть в прочные острейшие шипы, сулящие много интересных и увлекательных переживаний любому, кто попытается познакомиться с их владельцем поближе. Колбочка с питательным раствором куда-то пропала, а вместо нее бывшая орхидея обзавелась маленьким горшочком с сухой каменистой почвой и крохотным блюдцем под ним (блюдце украшала неизменная трещина).

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *Коллектив еще раз убедительно подтвердил полное бессилие одиночки перед его многочисленной волей, перевоспитав и перекроив его по собственному образу и подобию. Что ж, коллектив в этом был подобен Богу и, наверное, тоже соответствовал Ее непостижимому плану.  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ **то же касается и трещины на блюдце: большинство кактусов, очевидно, свято уверены, что отсутствие трещины делает блюдце не подходящим под предназначенный для кактуса горшок, и по мере сил стремятся исправить этот недосмотр).

Азирафаэль осторожно погладил кончиком пальца ворсинки, пока еще такие нежные и трогательные. Умилился их мягкости и повернул крохотный горшочек так, чтобы соседи не загораживали ему свет. Вечером надо будет включить дополнительные лампы, кактусы любят свет и жару и очень страдают от лондонского климата, бедняжки. Может, поэтому они такие колючие?

Впрочем, Азирафаэль отлично знал, что кактусы при всей их внешней агрессивности были существами невероятно беззащитными и уязвимыми. Любое повреждение защитной оболочки, любая мельчайшая царапинка на кожице, каковую другой цветок и не заметил бы (в крайнем случае — сбросил бы поврежденный листик и все дела), грозила им иссыханием и смертью, если не вмешается добрая душа и не заклеит поврежденное место (Азирафаэль, конечно же, вмешивался и заклеивал — а потом заодно заклеивал и исколотые пальцы).

Ну и скажите — как их можно было не любить, таких ершистых и таких трогательных в своей беспомощности со всеми своими «не-подходи» колючками?

Конечно же, никак невозможно было их не любить — такими, какие они есть (ну или какими они становились то ли по собственной воле, то ли безропотно выполняя изначальный замысел Всевышнего, пути и замыслы которой, ну вы помните, да?). Ангелы должны любить все живое, вот Азирафаэль и любил их, лишь время от времени виновато посасывая исколотые до крови пальцы и робко напоминая, что колючки, конечно же, штуки весьма важные и очень прогрессивные, тут никто не спорит, но и помимо них в жизни есть немало прекрасного. Ну например… э-э-э… Цветы. А?

Нет, нет, Азирафаэль ни на что не намекает, но все же… Как вы смотрите на цветы? Они ведь прекрасны, разве нет?

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *В подтверждение своих слов Азирафаэль даже распечатал множество ярких постеров с цветущими и счастливыми кактусами и развесил их по всем стенам, свободным от книжных и цветочных полок. Однако кактусы, если и поняли этот прозрачный намек, то ничем этого не выдали).

***

Если бы Кроули спросили, в чем его основная проблема, он бы, наверное, не стал отвечать. Или ответил бы довольно язвительно, что таковых у него нет (особенно если бы спрашивал некий наглый тип с голубыми глазами и белыми крыльями). И соврал бы, как это и положено правильному демону. Он отлично знал свою проблему, основную и вечную. Более того: он был с ней знаком вот уже шесть тысяч лет.

И звали эту проблему Азирафаэль. 

После Падения бывшим ангелам пришлось несладко, но почти все они как-то довольно быстро приспособились жить без Божественной Любви: в Аду этот вид энергии оказался недоступен вообще, да и на Земле ее почти что и не было, это вам не Небеса и даже не Эдем. Поначалу падших ломало, как лишенных дозы наркоманов (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *некоторые из них даже, по слухам, пытались покончить с собой, хотя и должны были понимать, что без воли на то Всевышнего ничего у них не получится). Потом все как-то привыкли, научились обходиться иными видами питательных энергий и даже гордиться этим.

А Кроули повезло (или не повезло, это уж с какой стороны посмотреть): он встретил Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэль был ангелом, но довольно нетипичным. Начнем с того, что ему нравилось работать на Земле. Нет, самому Кроули тоже нравилось, но тут-то как раз все понятно: Кроули был демоном, а Земля отличалась от Ада не только существенно более мягким климатом, но и тем, что на ней все же можно было отыскать отголоски Божественной Любви (и впитать их по-быстренькому, пока никто не видит, после чего на какое-то время становилось немного легче). Но Азирафаэль-то демоном не был! Он был ангелом, настоящим и вовсе не падшим небесным воином, то есть хоть и подсаженным на Божественную Любовь, как и все они, но и наполненным этой любовью по самые уши. Она из него просто-таки фонтаном била, эта любовь, а в Кроули оставалось еще слишком много от ангела, чтобы он смог не заметить и пройти мимо. И слишком много было уже от демона, чтобы он, заметив и не пройдя мимо, смог удержаться и не воспользоваться.

Это была честная сделка, хоть и неоговоренная. Азирафаэль все равно ведь любил всех подряд, как и положено хорошему ангелу. А Кроули просто время от времени крутился рядом, незаметно получая свою порцию. Ну как незаметно… Ангел наверняка ведь был в курсе, что его немного обирают, не дурак же он! Но делал вид, что ничего не замечает. Значит, ему тоже шел с этой сделки какой-то гешефт, какие-то небесные бонусы, дополнительная энергия в нимб, галочка в отчет или плюсик в карму. Обоюдная выгода, кому от этого плохо? Просто бизнес, ничего личного.

Кроули и сам бы не смог сказать, когда же это перестало быть правдой. Может быть, и с самого начала ею не было, и он просто врал самому себе. Как и положено правильному демону.

Во всяком случае, случилось это задолго до отмененного в последний момент Армагеддона (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *хотя, наверное, было бы правильнее именовать неслучившийся Апокалипсис как-то иначе, ведь произошел — вернее, не произошел, — тот довольно далеко от долины реки Мегидо). К тому времени Кроули уже все про себя понимал, хотя это его и не радовало.

А еще к тому времени он уже терял Азирафаэля (вернее, думал, что потерял, бесповоротно и навсегда). И это ощущение ему не понравилось. Очень. И ломка из-за потери источника Божественной Любви тут была совершенно ни при чем, поскольку ощущение это оказалось намного хуже любой ломки.

Так что сейчас Кроули отлично знал, чего он хочет (а главное — чего он не хочет). И хотя совершенно не представлял, как сумеет добиться желаемого (и избежать нежеланного), но был готов приложить к этому все усилия. Впрочем, он уже их прикладывал, ибо нежелаемое подступило слишком близко: именно сейчас опасность навсегда потерять Азирафаэля была как никогда высока. И, как всегда, абсолютно не вовремя…

У Кроули начиналась линька.


	2. Утро в Сент-Джеймском парке (рейтинг G)

***

Не то чтобы кактусы были настолько глупы, что не любили Азирафаэля и не понимали или не ценили всей его любви к ним. Это были современные растения, выросшие в мире, пронизанном информационными потоками, и буквально корнями впитавшие еще в раннем росткочестве информацию самого разного свойства вместе с питательным субстратом. Они отлично все понимали и умели оценивать правильно и делать долгосрочные экстраполяции.

Например, о том, что они любимы сейчас — и будут любимы и впредь, что бы они ни делали (или чего бы ни не делали). И они искренне любили и ценили Азирафаэля как раз за то, что в его присутствии им не надо было напрягаться и что-то там из себя изображать. Потому что ангел любит их такими, какие они есть, вместе со всеми их колючками и упорным отрицанием необходимости цвести. И можно не лезть вон из кожицы и оставаться самим собой. То есть кактусом. И никаких цветов!

Ведь взращивание бутона отнимает уйму времени и сил, грозит гормональной перестройкой всего организма, послецветковой депрессией и вообще ужас-ужас-ужас! А если потом еще и (не дай Всевышний!) завяжутся семена… Это так портит цвет кожицы, да и вообще понавылупляется тут, горшок не резиновый!

Нет уж. Нет ничего прекраснее старого доброго бесцветкового статус-кво!

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *Особенно если ты кактус — самая экономически выгодная растительная форма на Земле, и самая долгоживущая, если уж на то пошло. Баобабы — однодневки по сравнению с некоторыми кактусами, к тому же во время строительства Ноева ковчега их чуть ли не под корень извели на бревна, а кактусы не тронули, ну и сами судите — кто был прав?)

Иногда Кроули напоминал Азирафаэлю кактус — такой же колючий и никого не подпускающий близко, так же растопыривший во все стороны иглы язвительного сарказма и шипики едкой иронии. И такой же беспомощный, когда дело касается личной безопасности или комфорта, ну вспомнить хотя бы тот самый первый дождь, в который они попали на эдемской стене, наблюдая, как Адам поражает огненным мечом пустынного льва на глазах восхищенной Евы. Да, дождь тогда был всем в новинку и некоторым даже понравилась идея падающей с неба воды — до того момента, когда эта вода стала падать им на голову и стекать за шиворот. Вот тогда дождь резко перестал казаться красивым и оригинальным нововведением и перешел в разряд напастей, от которых следовало держаться подальше.

До изобретения зонтиков (а тем более тентов) было еще не одно тысячелетие и никто не знал, что делать с этой мокрой пакостью, от которой тяжелеют крылья, а белоснежная тога начинает выглядеть грязной и так противно липнет к телу. Но Азирафаэль ведь догадался поднять крыло (все равно промокло) и сделать из него что-то вроде навеса для них обоих — а Кроули даже и в голову ничего подобного не пришло, хотя крылья у него и у самого были ничуть не хуже!

А сколько их было потом, подобных дождей, как реальных, так и метафорических, когда ангелу снова приходилось распахивать крылья за двоих? И не сосчитать!

Нет, справедливости ради стоит отметить, что Кроули тоже его прикрывал. Помогал творить мелкие, но порой такие полезные чудеса, когда у самого Азирафаэля кончался на них лимит, что существенно снижало уровень комфортности жизни, особенно в Средние века. И оставалось только радоваться, что бюрократию крючкотворы из Небесной Канцелярии оставили исключительно для собственного употребления, посчитав слишком ценным изобретением для внедрения еще и в Преисподней, и потому в аду никто не проверяет отчетов и до сих пор так и не ввели ограничений на количество чудес в квартал.

Нет, грех отрицать, Кроули ему несколько раз сильно помог, в той же Бастилии, например. Или с нацистскими шпионами. Или… да много их было, таких случаев, все и не упомнить. И вообще глупо считаться, кто кого больше прикрывал за эти шесть тысяч лет, и не только от своих, агрессивно настроенных против любого представителя вражеского лагеря, но и от тех, которые как раз вроде бы должны были считаться своими для каждого из них, но почему-то таковыми больше вроде как бы и не являлись. Они двое давно уже были не с этими и не с теми, а словно бы на третьей, своей стороне, стороне, предназначенной только для них двоих. 

«На нашей стороне, ангел!» — говорил Кроули, кривя губы в своей вечной полуулыбке, — «На нашей стороне, против всей небесной и адской братии!», а Азирафаэль последнее время если и возмущался в ответ на такие предосудительные высказывания, то лишь для того, чтобы демон начал яростно спорить, повторяя свое утверждение снова и снова. И Азирафаэль в конце концов мог бы с чувством хорошо исполненного долга сдаться под натиском весомых аргументов, перед этим вдоволь наслушавшись про «нашу сторону». Почему-то слушать такое было очень приятно и ничуть не надоедало. Может быть, потому, что Кроули был прав? Или просто потому, что это был Кроули?

Азирафаэль нахмурился и замедлил шаг, идя по дорожке вдоль пруда. Утро было достаточно ранним, чтобы излюбленное место встречи шпионов пустовало (ну разве что пугливо вспорхнул из кустов румынский атташе, но и он, кажется, заглянул сюда вовсе не по политическим делам). Приученные к железному распорядку тайных встреч утки спали, прихваченную для них булку Азирафаэль скрошил голубям — те были птицами недалекими и никак не могли запомнить регламент.

Кроули не оказалось ни под их любимым дубом, ни у ограды, где они тоже довольно часто и словно бы случайно встречались. Даже скамейка на центральной аллее оказалась пуста, а ведь именно на нее Азирафаэль возлагал самые большие надежды.

Они почти никогда не договаривались о встречах заранее, просто как-то так сложилось за последние пять или шесть сотен лет, что каждый из них точно знал, когда другой хочет его видеть. И знал, куда надо идти. И приходил. Вот и все.

Только не в этот раз.

У ангелов (как и у демонов) своеобразные отношения со временем, и за сегодняшнее утро Азирафаэль успел проверить все четыре тысячи триста двадцать шесть мест, в которых они с Кроули встречались хотя бы несколько раз («Все, что повторяется больше двух раз, уже можно считать доброй традицией, правда, ангел?»). Оставалось только одна, если выражаться столь любимым Кроули современным сленгом, локация, где ангел еще не был, и сейчас он как раз раздумывал над возможностью наведаться и туда. Останавливало его только одно: по негласному уговору именно туда ангел никогда не приходил без приглашения (да что там, если честно, так вообще ни разу не приходил), потому что этой локацией была квартира Кроули.

Азирафаэль пнул лежавший на дорожке камушек. И смотрел, как тот сначала покатился довольно медленно, потом все быстрее, и, наконец, запрыгал, словно мячик для сквоша. Последний прыжок закончился в урне. Азирафаэль удовлетворенно улыбнулся было, но почти сразу снова нахмурился.

Кроули последнее время был сам не свой, нервный какой-то и дерганный, язвил и ехидничал вчетверо больше обычного. Вздрагивал настороженно, оборачивался на каждый шорох. Словно бы ждал чего-то, но на все попытки Азирафаэля узнать, что случилось, только рычал и шипел, как он это умеет. Кроули явно что-то скрывал.

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *Нет, не настолько явно, конечно, чтобы заметил кто-нибудь посторонний, но Азирафаэль слишком долго знал этого конкретного демона, чтобы проглядеть признаки надвигающегося шторма в маленьком крохотном белом облачке у самого горизонта. Чуть более резкий тон, вздернутая не вовремя бровь, лишняя гримаса, нервно стиснутые пальцы — ангел видел все это и не волноваться не мог. Что-то происходило, а он был не в курсе, а значит, не мог защитить. Ни себя, ни Кроули. А демон отказывался признаваться, словно последний… ну, демон, да.)

Вот вчера вечером, например, когда изнывающий от неизвестности Азирафаэль позвонил и предложил встретиться и поболтать за бокальчиком славного винца, раздобытого как раз по случаю, Кроули отказался под предлогом плохого самочувствия. Ничего получше придумать не мог! Плохое самочувствие, видите ли. Это у демона-то! Словно Азирафаэль не знает, что плохо себя чувствовать демон может только лишь по собственной воле — ну или если очень уж сильно разозлит кого-то из непосредственного руководства, но тогда да, тогда это может быть очень серьезно.

Разумеется, после такого ответа Азирафаэль встревожился пуще прежнего и предложил немедленно зайти и помочь, если нужно. Просто помочь!

И нарвался на отказ, причем в довольно грубой форме. Кроули на него чуть ли не рявкнул, да что там, безо всякого чуть ли, именно что рявкнул!

Нет, потом он, конечно же, извинялся... ну или что-то типа того, в своей обычной манере. Виноватым тоном бурчал в трубку что-то в том смысле, что ангелы задолбали, и еще что-то про китов, у которых огромные мозги, но совсем нет рук, и что пить он не может… ну, в смысле, больше уже не может… не сегодня, ему и так уже... того. И даже согласился на ужин в Ритце завтра вечером — то есть уже сегодня, — но чтобы не очень поздно, у него вечером какие-то там дела. Азирафаэль сделал вид, что успокоился и поверил, — он очень рассчитывал на Ритц.

И вновь пожалел об упущенной возможности, причем упущенной так глупо. В который уже раз пожалел…

Надо было соглашаться, когда Кроули предложил жить вместе. 

Нет, конечно, не в том смысле, чтобы жить в смысле… ну, жить, такого демон, конечно же, не подразумевал и подразумевать не мог, ему бы и в голову ничего подобного не пришло, и слава Всевышнему, что он ничего не подозревает. Просто чисто по-дружески, как добрые соседи. И предлог-то был такой великолепный, что лучше и не придумаешь: у Азирафаэля как раз сгорел магазин вместе с расположенной над ним квартиркой, так что жить ему, по сути, действительно было негде. А потом, к тому времени, когда магазинчик вернулся из небытия в целости и сохранности (как вернулось всё и все, погибшие в ту субботу), Азирафаэль мог бы уже больше суток как жить на квартире у Кроули. Это стало бы фактом и, возможно, традицией. И, может быть, Кроули не стал бы настаивать на немедленном обратном переселении.

А живя рядом с Кроули, было бы куда проще контролировать ситуацию. И помочь, если вдруг что...

Может быть, все-таки плюнуть на приличия и заявиться к нему незванным? Переместиться прямо в гостиную, без дурацких звонков и стучания в дверь, помочь, если ему действительно плохо… А если это были лишь отговорки — зажать под фикусом и вытрясти правду.

И получить в ответ как вчера: «Отвали, ангел!» 

Азирафаэль поежился. Вздохнул. Вроде бы не ругательства и даже не такие уж и обидные в целом слова. Только вот тон, которым они были сказаны…

Ладно. В конце концов, двенадцать часов — это всего лишь жалкие двенадцать часов, Азирафаэль ждал и дольше. Кроули согласился прийти на ужин, это уже не мало. Ужин в Ритце, сегодня в пять.

Что ж, вот там Азирафаэль прижмет его если не к стенке, то к столику и заставит объяснить, что происходит.


	3. Чертова линька! ( рейтинг NC-17)

***

Чертова линька!

Кроули застонал, яростно дергая себя за член и впиваясь зубами в угол подушки, чтобы не орать совсем уж в голос. Содрогнулся в последней судороге сухого оргазма (опять сухого!) и часто-часто задышал, балансируя на грани обморока. Едкие злые слезы щекотали виски и переносицу. Кроули терся лицом о подушку и давил в нее стоны — не только из-за слез, но и потому, что не тереться уже не мог. Чем угодно. Обо что угодно.

Линька, чтоб ее.

Днем было почти терпимо, Кроули даже рисковал выходить по делам. Ну или просто так выходить, чтобы не чувствовать себя в клетке. Разве что раздражительность и вспыльчивость сильно возросли, но тут уж не его проблемы, кто не спрятался — Кроули не виноват. Хорошо, что линьки бывают так редко, с прошлой он уже даже успел подзабыть, как это мерзко. Плохо, что эта линька, похоже, решила побить рекорд и оказаться на порядок паршивее всех прошлых.

Сильнее всего накрывало под утро…

Ничего. Это ненадолго. Неделя или две — а потом отпустит и все потихоньку придет в норму. И снова можно будет облегчать себе жизнь колдовством — во время линьки эти умения сходят на нет, как и прочие чувства и способности, возвращаясь к базовым человеческим, ничтожным до слез. Но самое паршивое в линьке даже не это, а мучительный зуд и нестерпимое желание потереться — сразу всем телом и обо что угодно, что-нибудь, неважно. А лучше — чтобы это «что-нибудь» было живым и горячим… 

Когда Кроули, постанывая от наслаждения, ерзал лопатками и ягодицами по простыне — ему хотелось выть от невозможности одновременно тереться о постель еще и грудью, и животом, и возбужденным членом. И коленями. И боковыми поверхностями бедер. И внутренними их поверхностями тоже. Пятками. Подмышками. Всем. Поэтому он елозил и крутился, словно был червяком на сковородке (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *ну или словно оставался самим собой, а вот суперсовременный матрас под ним был набит освященной землей прямо из-под церкви, что по ощущениям было куда ближе и мучительнее какой-то там глупой сковородки). Он метался по кровати, залитой слезами, соплями, потом и смазкой (но не спермой, дьявол ее забери, до сих пор так и ни капли!), изнемогающий от невозможности и противоречивых желаний, с зажатым в кулаке каменным стояком и звенящими от напряжения яйцами, то закручиваясь в одеяло, словно в тугой кокон, то снова из него выворачиваясь. Неизменным оставался только край жесткого тканевого покрывала, скрученный в жгут и намертво зажатый между плотно стиснутыми бедрами. И еще то, что кончить по-настоящему Кроули не удавалось никак.

Мышцы живота крутило уже непрерывно, по позвоночнику волнами скатывались огненные мурашки, стекали между ягодиц и по бокам, настойчивыми ручейками устремляясь прямо в окаменевшие яйца, пальцы на члене непроизвольно ускоряли движение в безуспешных попытках приблизить вожделенный выплеск, но по тупой тянущей боли в мошонке Кроули понимал уже, что и этот оргазм тоже, скорее всего, будет сухим.

И мысль о ванне со святой водой с каждым таким обломным недооргазмом казалась все менее пугающей. И еще одна мысль, возникающая всегда, стоило ему подумать о чем-то святом, да и вообще стоило ему о чем-то подумать...

Кроули знал как минимум два действенных способа сильно облегчить себе жизнь во время линьки — но оба полагал неприемлемыми, хотя и в разной степени и по разным причинам. Впрочем, причины только казались разными на поверхностный взгляд: и в том и в другом случае от Кроули требовалось пойти на уступки и потерять часть себя.

Кроули был демоном и знал об уступках все. А потому искренне их ненавидел — во всяком случае, в применении к себе самому. Уступка не похожа на кошку, что гуляет сама по себе и ходит, где хочет, в гордом одиночестве. Уступки — животные стайные. Сделаешь одну — и тут же придется делать вторую, третью, десятую, отказываясь от себя по кусочку, вроде бы и по маленькому, но снова и снова. Сотня-другая крохотных вроде уступочек — и что тогда останется от Кроули?

В змеиной форме линька переносилась намного легче, и соблазн был велик. Но столь же велик был и риск после такой линьки окончательно потерять ту часть Кроули, что отвечала за сохранение человеческого тела. Линька ведь в том числе еще и закрепляет форму и содержание, переживешь ее в виде змея — и можешь уже просто не захотеть принимать человеческий образ даже на время. И перестанешь понимать, почему это было так важно для тебя раньше.

Большинство демонов не видят в этом ничего ужасного. Все они давно прошли через подобные линьки, причем неоднократно, окончательно растеряв те крохи человеческого, что, возможно, присутствовали в них изначально по неисповедимому замыслу Всевышнего.

Но Кроули был нетипичным демоном. Он слишком долго жил среди людей. Достаточно долго для того, чтобы человеческая часть его личности стала иметь значение — хотя бы в его собственных глазах. Он не хотел ее терять.

Нет, не так — он не собирался ее терять.

Не собирался становиться похожим на всех прочих демонов из-за глупой минутной слабости. Ладно, пусть не минутной. Но все равно — глупой. И все равно — слабости.

И дохнуть он тоже не собирался.

И он даже был благодарен несчастному развоплощенному Лигуру за то, что всю святую воду пришлось потратить на него и в тайном сейфе больше не стояло страшного термоса. Так было как-то… спокойнее.

Так что первая возможность была точно не вариантом. Вторая же… Вторая существенно ущемляла разве что гордость и под утро становилась все более привлекательной.

Никто ведь никогда не узнает… Ну же…

Нет.

Кроули рывком перевернулся на спину и уперся подошвами согнутых ног в матрас. Стиснутые колени ныли от напряжения, воспаленная кожа промежности ощущала каждую ворсинку и складочку прижатого к ней покрывального жгута и молила, жаждала, требовала усилить это давление, дернуть за торчащий вперед угол и протащить скрученный жгут между по-прежнему крепко сжатых бедер, чтобы наконец…

Кроули рвано вздохнул, закусил губу и заерзал спиной по кровати, но покрывала не тронул.

Хуже всего был внутренний зуд там, где никак не почесаться и не потереть. Внутри. Пусть и не очень глубоко, но совершенно недосягаемо.

Вот и сейчас щекотная капля медленно пробиралась по уретре от основания члена к кончику — и делала это так издевательски неспешно, словно ее учителями были лучшие мастера девятого круга. Кроули застонал, извиваясь всем телом, словно нанизанный на эту каплю, ставшую центром его мироздания. Теряя остатки самоконтроля и изнемогая от невозможности ускорить процесс, он задергал бедрами, завертел головой по подушке и сжал член в кулаке, пытаясь поскорее выдавить неторопливую каплю. Если бы мог, он бы его наизнанку вывернул, и сам бы вывернулся, только бы… На каплю, впрочем, это не произвело ни малейшего впечатления – она прожигала себе путь наружу с прежней сводящей с ума неторопливостью.

Кроули взмок и тяжело дышал. Каждое движение пальцев отдавалось в яйцах тягучей болью на грани удовольствия, и боли с каждым рывком туда-обратно становилось все больше, но не дрочить он уже просто не мог, как и не мог лежать неподвижно.

Когда капля наконец выдавилась — Кроули снова облился потом и почувствовал себя курицей, после долгих мучений таки снесшей яйцо. Но ни малейшего облегчения не испытал. Бедра ныли, все тело ломило, член горел, болезненно отзываясь на любое прикосновение, яйца грозили лопнуть, перед глазами все плыло и мутилось.

Смазка. Всего лишь чертова предъэякуляторная смазка. Опять. 

Кроули судорожно то ли вздохнул, то ли всхлипнул.

И сдался.

В конце концов, это всего лишь крохотная уступочка. Совсем-совсем крохотная, а легче станет сразу и намного... 

С трудом расцепил сведенные судорогой пальцы. Отвел руку в сторону. Зажмурился плотно-плотно, морщась и кривя губы.

И представил, как его перевозбужденного члена касается чужая рука — легко, невесомо, словно перышком гладит. Такие прохладные пальцы, несущие облегчение, такие гладкие, такие приятные, такие… белые.

Член отозвался мгновенно. Да что там — отозвалось все тело, сотрясаясь крупной сладкой дрожью. А чужие пальцы меж тем ласкали головку, мягко, прохладно и нежно, снимая боль, жжение и мучительный зуд. Напряжение не ослабло, но перестало быть таким нестерпимо безнадежным, сделавшись предвкушающим и почти приятным.

По вискам бежали горячие капли, дыхание прерывалось. Кроули зажмурился еще плотнее, до красных кругов под веками, представляя, как чужие (белые!) ладони, теперь уже обе, мягко и повелительно скользят вниз по члену, к его основанию — а навстречу им изнутри уже поднималась распирающая волна, острая, щекотная, жгучая, неудержимая...

Пик приближался стремительно, Кроули взмыл на этой волне, захлебнувшись собственным криком.

— А-а-а-с-с-с…

Ему все-таки удалось взвыть бессвязно, хотя предательские губы так и пытались вытолкнуть имя.

Вместо этого Кроули сдался еще раз (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *что мы там ранее говорили об уступках, помните?) — нашарил противоположные концы покрывального жгута и рванул их обеими руками, на себя и вперед, вверх, продирая между стиснутых бедер и представляя, как по его промежности, преодолевая сопротивление, с усилием проходит плечо крыла, покрытого пушистыми белыми перьями, такое мягкое и такое восхитительно твердое. Неудержимое. Проходит уже не невесомой лаской, а с нажимом, сильно и грубо, именно так, как надо, доводя наслаждение почти до боли и мешая боль с наслаждением. А несколько перьев, словно пальцы, понятливо находят самое нужное место, самое чувствительное, больше всего требующее к себе внимания, и давят прямо туда, ох, да… вят…

Кроули вскинул бедра, сильнее вжимаясь чувствительным местом в изгиб ангельского крыла, выгнулся, ерзнул — и наконец-то выплеснулся по-настоящему, горячо и обильно, обрызгав бедра, руки, живот. Кажется, даже и на подушку попало.

Судороги острейшего наслаждения еще какое-то время выкручивали безвольное тело, превратившееся в растекшийся по кровати кисель. Кроули не сопротивлялся им, только дышал и вздрагивал. Дрожь потихоньку стихала, жжение под кожей снизилось до умеренного и вполне терпимого. Появилась надежда, что на сегодня все закончилось и по-новой его накроет только после полуночи. От облегчения сразу же захотелось спать.

Теперь, когда сухостойная пытка осталась в прошлом, выглядела она не такой уж и невыносимой. К ней вполне можно было отнестись с определенной долей иронии. И Кроули обязательно именно так и отнесется — как только слегка отлежится, придет в себя и поспит.

Уже засыпая, Кроули скривил в улыбке ноющие искусанные губы. Что ж, он мог собой гордиться: как они ни пытались, но выстонать ненужное имя Кроули им так и не позволил — и это давало возможность сохранить остатки самоуважения, изрядно потрепанные чертовой линькой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Мой ангел..."  
диптих иллюстрация от Анны Матвеевой


	4. Пит и Пэтти, которых никто не знает (рейтинг может быть с трудом на R, а скорее даже и нет)

Ужин не задался с самого начала, а теперь потихоньку катился к полному фиаско.

Наверное, карпаччо из новозеландского гребешка с трюфелями нельзя было сочетать с теплым салатом из лобстера и томатов, а сливочную темпуру — с острыми хрустящими цукини в соусе йолли. По отдельности-то эти блюда Азирафаэлю раньше нравились, но сегодня и одновременно почему-то совершенно не возбуждали аппетит. Да, приходится признать, заказ карпаччо был несомненной ошибкой, надо было брать перепелку под томлеными овощами, для желудка умиротворяюще и на настроении сказывается благотворно, а у умиротворенных и сговорчивость повышается, даже у демонов…

— Нет, — процедил Кроули сквозь зубы и сморщил нос, комкая салфетку в кулаке так, словно она была камнем, а он — тем самым ифритом, что собирался на спор выжать из булыжника воду (Азирафаэль тогда так и не выяснил, чем у них там дело закончилось). Смотрел он в сторону, морщился, слова выдавливал словно бы через силу. — Послезавтра тоже никак. Может быть, через недельку. Да, думаю, через недельку. Точно.

Очков он так и не снял и выглядел еще более дерганым, чем три дня назад, когда они виделись последний раз. Почти не ел, лишь вяло поковырялся в своей тарелке с таким видом, словно на ней была вчерашняя картошка-фри из Мак-Дака, поморщился и отложил вилку. Зато много пил — им принесли уже вторую бутылку, хотя Азирафаэль не справился еще и с первым бокалом.

«Надо было заказать оленину, — вдруг подумалось Азирафаэлю совершенно некстати. — Оленину он бы наверняка съел, она тут восхитительная. Только пришлось бы держать его подальше от меню, он ведь как раз совсем недавно смотрел «Бемби».

Разумеется, Азирафаэлю так ничего и не удалось выяснить.

Кроули напоминал бочку пороха, причем пересушенного и даже слегка подогретого, и был готов взорваться от малейшей искры — Азирафаэль понял это сразу, стоило ему только увидеть демона еще в дверях. Расспрашивать его на таком взводе было опасно и все равно ни к чему хорошему бы не привело. Не к ответам, это уж точно. Надежды на то, что после еды он подобреет и расслабится, тоже не оправдались. Даже вино не подействовало. Вернее, подействовало, но в обратную сторону: чем больше Кроули пил — тем больше мрачнел и замыкался. И все чаще поглядывал в сторону двери.

Похоже, терять было уже нечего, и ангел решился.

— Кто такие Пэтти и Пит? — спросил он самым равнодушным голосом, аккуратно нарезая маленьким ножичком жареный банан, поливая кусочки горячим шоколадом при помощи микроскопической ложечки и делая вид, что полностью поглощен этим занятием. — Я их знаю?

С той стороны стола звякнуло — Кроули резко отодвинул тарелку. Его взгляд, колючий и тяжелый, ощутимо давил на переносицу. Азирафаэль отрезал еще кусочек банана. Маленький аккуратный кусочек. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *настолько аккуратный, насколько это возможно при отрезании кусочка от кашицеообразного месива, в каковое обычно превращается остывший жареный банан.)

— Откуда же я знаю, кого ты можешь знать? — Шипение в голосе демона слышалось отчетливо. Азирафаэль резал банан. — Откуда ты вообще взял эти имена?

— Ты сам их вчера назвал. — Азирафаэль пожал плечами с самым незаинтересованным видом, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз от тарелки. Банан кончился. Но горячий шоколад для полива оставался: ложечка была действительно микроскопическая. Очень удобно. — По телефону. Ну, мне так послышалось, во всяком случае, не ручаюсь за точность имен. Ты сказал, что у тебя с ними дела сегодня вечером, и именно поэтому…

— Тебе показалось. А вчера я был пьян и нес всякую чушь.

Остывший и размокший в растаявшем мороженом банан резался трудно, даже очень острым ножичком. Размазывался в неприглядную кашицу. Теперь Азирафаэль целеустремленно сдвигал кашицу в маленькие аккуратные кучки, капая на каждую шоколадом.

— Я не знаю никаких… этих, как ты их там…

Восемь маленьких одинаковых расползающихся кучек на белой тарелке с золотым ободком, капелька шоколада наверху у каждой.

— Но вообще-то, ангел, ты прав: у меня действительно дела. Сегодня. Без обид. Встретимся на следующей неделе.

Он даже не стал дожидаться, пока Азирафаэль скажет ему «пока» — с грохотом отодвинул стул и выскочил, словно ему под пятки святой воды плеснули. Или не под пятки. Ангел не стал его окликать, даже головы вслед не повернул. Хмуро смотрел на тарелку и с той же аккуратностью, с какой раньше выстраивал красивые кучки, теперь размешивал все в единую бело-коричневую массу.

Конечно, вчера Кроули был пьян. И, конечно, Азирафаэлю вполне могло показаться, что он назвал эти два странных имени. Но вот чего ему точно не показалось, так это того, что Кроули вздрогнул, когда их услышал. И с лица резко спал. И уставился на Азирафаэля так, словно тот вдруг превратился в истребителя демонов из глупого сериала, который они смотрели почти сразу после так и не случившегося Конца Света…

Да, ангел на Кроули глаз старательно не поднимал, уставившись на тарелку с темпурой, но бокового зрения никто не отменял даже у людей. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ * и тем более если речь идет об ангелах, к тому же еще и бывших херувимах, естественная первоначальная форма которых, на минуточку, подразумевает тысячи глаз, разбросанных по всему эфирному телу. В какой-то степени эти глаза продолжают работать и на физическом уровне, хотя даже сами ангелы их не видят)

А еще Кроули сегодня точно так же дергало от ангельских прикосновений — Азирафаэль заметил это еще в самом начале, когда попытался непринужденно взять демона под руку. А потом проверил, когда им принесли вино: потянулся бокалом чокнуться и словно бы случайно задел пальцами по его запястью. И почти не удивился, когда Кроули опять передернуло. А ведь они перестали обжигать друг друга так давно, что уже и не вспомнить точной даты, даже и приблизительно не вспомнить, тысячелетия два назад, а может, и все три.

Что же ты скрываешь, Кроули? А если говорить точнее — что с тобой сделали твои бывшие коллеги, так и не простившие тебе того, что ты предпочел встать на сторону ангела?

Азирафаэль аккуратно отодвинул тарелку, положил рядом салфетку, поправил кремовый шейный платок (на полтона светлее пиджака), поднялся и решительно направился к выходу из ресторана. Он считал себя не слишком хорошим ангелом. Но он все-таки был ангелом, а значит, не мог бросить друга в беде, даже если друг и ведет себя странно и отрицает, что беда таки есть. Плевать. Это его ангельский долг, разве не так? И он этот долг исполнит.

Он проследит за Кроули.

Постарается, конечно, сделать это незаметно. Просто выяснит, в какую новую переделку тот их снова втянул, насколько эта переделка опасная и не нужна ли случайно демону помощь со стороны. С той самой стороны, нашей, которая лишь для двоих.

Ну и окажет, если вдруг таки нужна.

***

Ошибкой было идти на этот дурацкий ужин, да и трубку снимать вчера тоже было ошибкой, когда уже накрывало и почти ничего не соображал. Хотелось отбрехаться и успокоить ангела (своего ангела), чтобы не переживал и отвязался? Ну да, полдела, можно сказать, сделал: отбрехался. Так отбрехался, что чертов ангел на тебя под конец вечера даже смотреть не хотел. Так и сидел, в тарелку уставившись. И губы кривил.

Ангелы чувствуют ложь, как ты мог это забыть? Совсем мозги пролинял.

Холодная ванна не очень-то помогла. Вернее, помогла, но не надолго. Душ при линьке противопоказан, от его невыносимо щекотных струек, бегущих по телу, мерзкий зуд под кожей только усиливается, а вот ванна — идеальное средство. Горячая, если просто хочешь, чтобы стало легче. Или холодная, если надо потом куда-то идти. От холода Кроули всегда тянуло в сон, мысли становились вялыми и медленными, а кожа теряла чувствительность. Хотя бы на время. Самое то, что надо при линьке. Правда, потом, когда отойдет, будет очень больно и паршиво, куда больнее и хуже, чем обычно, но так ведь это потом…

— О, мистер Кроули! Вы сегодня рано…

Мадам расплылась в хищной улыбке и сама вышла ему навстречу из-за стойки, поднявшись из своего персонального кресла, больше похожего на трон. Уважительно так вышла, но не подобострастно, с чувством собственного достоинства. Интересно, изменилось бы ее поведение, знай она, что Кроули не просто один из лучших и самых солидных клиентов, но и вообще хозяин всего ее заведения? Вряд ли. Мадам умна и знает, что именно нужно любому из ее посетителей, в том числе и такому, как Кроули. И предоставляет им это — каждому именно то, что ему нужно. Каждому свое.

Кроули постарался отзеркалить ее акулью улыбку, но не был уверен, что вышло точно так же: эффект холодной ванны почти закончился и его начинало ломать уже всерьез, гораздо раньше, чем обычно. И гораздо сильнее. Что ж, он знал, что за ужин в Ритце придется платить.

— Мы ждали вас несколько позже, мистер Кроули, — продолжала меж тем Мадам, словно ответно отзеркаливая его мысли. Сопроводила к дивану, подвинула столик с вином и фруктами. Кроули поморщился: больше пить он сегодня не собирался, и так тошнило и мысли путались. Он увлекся во время чертова ужина, хватаясь за бутылку, словно за спасательный круг, и забыв, что из-за чертовой линьки мгновенно протрезветь потом не получится. — Но я могу поторопить ваших любимцев.

— Буду вам признателен, Мадам. — Кроули снова оскалился. Наклонил голову, шумно принюхался к французскому парфюму, в душные волны которого Мадам куталась, словно в шаль. Сделал оскал шире, глаза уже, а голос — почти шипящим. — Впрочем, вы всегда можете остаться и сами. Мое предложение в силе.

В каждой шутке есть доля шутки, а Мадам умеет нравиться, она не закрашивает седину, наоборот, отбеливает ее и укладывает тугими густыми кудряшками вокруг миловидного пухлого личика. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *И носит голубые линзы последние несколько лет, по крайней мере: с тех самых пор, как у «П&П» сменился хозяин). Умная Мадам, догадливая. Вот только если бы не эта ее улыбка. И глаза, холодные и цепкие (догадливая Мадам все-таки не понимает, что цвет — не главное).

— Шалунишка! — рассмеялась Мадам бархатным голосом и игриво шлепнула Кроули веером по руке. Развернулась, колыхнув волнами цветочных ароматов, неторопливо поплыла к занавешенному шторой выходу, за которым располагалась лестница на второй этаж.

Кроули хватило сил дождаться, пока она выйдет, а потом он рухнул на диван как подкошенный, судорожно стиснул колени и подтянул их к груди, а пальцами обеих рук вцепился в край кожаного сиденья так, что чуть не прорвал. Согнулся, почти уперевшись в коленки лбом и дрожа всем телом.

Легкий хлопок веера по руке его добил, напрочь сорвав и без того с трудом сохраняемую маску: ноги мигом ослабли, по всему телу прокатилась горячая и изнурительно сладкая волна, волоски на шее встали дыбом, живот подтянулся, во рту пересохло, а в паху сладко заныло и потяжелело, и сейчас Кроули с огромным трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не начать ерзать и тереться об этот чертов диван, выкручиваясь из одежды, словно змея из кожи.

Он стиснул зубы и задышал быстро-быстро, стараясь перебороть тошноту и жар и успокоиться — и при этом изнемогая от желания плюнуть на все и все-таки поерзать и почесаться, хотя бы о спинку дивана, пока никто не видит. Сумел удержаться. Жар медленно стекал в низ живота, становился болью, распирающей и привычной. Неприятной, но терпимой. Вожделение, хоть и очень сильное, но типичное по всем остальным параметрам. С этим Кроули уже мог справиться. Зуд потихоньку тоже отступал, размазывался под кожей.

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *Конечно, линька не подразумевала, что он сбросит кожу на физическом плане, будь то в человеческой ипостаси или в змеиной. Линька была явлением более тонких сфер: отслоение и сброс старой информационно-энергетической оболочки, которую ты уже перерос и которая тебе теперь только мешает. Полезная штука. Только вот ощущения при ней были вполне себе физическими и мерзкими. И довольно унизительными, если уж говорить начистоту.)

Кроули глубоко вздохнул, опустил ноги на пол и осторожно распрямился. Кажется, пока отпустило, только слегка подташнивало и крутило низ живота. И он опять взмок. Не так, чтобы с него текло ручьями, но испарина ощущалась и на лбу и… и, в общем, везде, а потому лучше не шевелиться, кожа слишком чувствительна, сейчас любые прилипания рубашки или другого чего к ней могут спровоцировать новый приступ.

Ничего. Осталось совсем немного, скоро сюда спустятся Пит и Пэтти, милые безотказные умелые Пит и Пэтти, скоро он окажется крепко зажат между двумя горячими молодыми телами и можно будет расслабиться и отпустить тормоза. Они все сделают сами, они же умницы. Его умницы. Не надо будет никуда уходить из такого уютного холла, они останутся прямо на этом диване, в холле никого нет и не будет. Вообще никого на всех трех этажах, кроме его умниц и Мадам, он еще вчера позаботился, и безо всяких чудес, просто заплатил кому надо и сколько надо.

Скоро. Уже совсем скоро…

Воздух чуть дрогнул, а вот хлопка или огненных искр не было: близкие перемещения обходятся без видимых спецэффектов. И без слышимых тоже.

— Пит и Пэтти, значит?! Первый раз слышишь, значит?! И что же тогда, позволь тебя спросить, ты здесь делаешь, а, Кроули?!

Кроули медленно повернул голову.

Пылающий праведным гневом Азирафаэль стоял от него шагах в трех, обвиняюще сложив руки на груди, мрачно супил светлые брови и метал взглядом ослепительно голубые молнии. Он настолько вышел из себя, что даже крылья наполовину развернул, и они нервно дергались у него за спиной, снося безделушки со стойки и вспарывая обивку кресел: когда ангел такого ранга впадает в непритворный гнев, его перья становятся бритвенно острыми.

— Ты же был ангелом, Кроули! Да, пусть падшим, но не настолько же падшим! Пит и Пэтти! Боже мой, Кроули! Да у меня в голове не укладывается!

Азирафаэль. Ангел Господень. Такой белый, такой сияющий, такой возмущенный. Такой до боли прекрасный. И такой неуместный здесь, в черно-красном сверкающем (кожа, бархат и зеркала) интерьере элитного мини-борделя для избранных…

А сейчас сюда вернется Мадам. Может быть, одна. А может быть, с нею сразу придут и… умницы.

И Азирафаэль их увидит.

Нет. Нет, нет, нет, что угодно, но увидеть он их точно не должен, нельзя ему их видеть, ну вот просто никак нельзя…

На втором этаже хлопнула дверь.

Ужас всадил хорошую дозу адреналина прямо в сердце. Кроули вскочил, в два прыжка преодолел разделявшее их с Азирафаэлем расстояние, схватил его за руку и поволок к выходу, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на попытки ангела как сопротивляться, так и провякать что-то еще обвиняюще-пафосное.


	5. Тайное становится явным, или Вид из задних окон элитного борделя "Пэтти и Пит" (рейтинг R)

***

— Прости, прости, пожалуйста прости... Боже мой, Кроули, я... Я вел себя просто... Сам не знаю, что на меня…

— З-заб-бей.

Они стояли в темном узком проулке, в двух шагах от черного выхода «П&П», вцепившись друг в друга, но друг на друга не глядя. Кроули трясло. Он низко опустил голову, старался глубоко дышать и на ногах держался не очень твердо: адреналин выгорел быстро и теперь его опять тошнило и скручивало, в низ живота стекал расплавленный свинец, а ноги подкашивались. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *и ангел бы наверняка это заметил, если бы его самого не раздирали смущение и чувство вины).

Азирафаэлю давно не было так стыдно. Он и на самом деле не понимал, что это на него нашло. Ну да, случайно обнаружил, что Кроули предпочитает компанию шлюх обществу ангела. И что в этом такого удивительного? Он же демон! Ну ладно, для самого того ангела, которого так откровенно бортанули, такая ситуация может быть и немножко обидна (ладно, ладно, никаких «может быть» и вовсе не «немножко»!), но для демона-то это совершенно естественное поведение. Так с какого же перепугу это, повторим, совершенно естественное для демона поведение взбесило Азирафаэля так, что у него потемнело в глазах и он, ничего не соображая, ворвался в этот бордель, словно всадник на белом коне? Как будто застукал там вовсе не демона, которому по статусу положено многое и куда похлеще, а кого-нибудь из своих белоперых коллег. Да еще и речи эти пафосные нес, про поведение, неподобающее для солидного шеститысячелетнего существа, стыд-то какой, Господи Боже… И понимал уже, что несет чушь, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и остановиться почему-то тоже не мог, стыдно-то как...

Кроули должен был его послать. И был бы в своем праве, ведь Азирафаэль его оскорблял, причем на пустом месте. Ни за что. Личная жизнь потому и называется личной, что не касается никого кроме. Они всегда сохраняли вежливую дистанцию и не лезли друг другу под кожу — может быть, только поэтому и сумели пронести свою странную дружбу через шесть тысяч лет, так ее и не потеряв. А тут Азирафаэль повел себя совершенно по-хамски, именно что по-Хамски: увидел срам друга своего и пошел об этом кричать, обвиняя и насмехаясь…

То, что Кроули и сам смутился и уволок Азирафаэля из того вертепа, делает проступок ангела еще хуже. Кроули, хоть и демон, но понимает, что ангелу там было не место, не стоило ему туда соваться и громить все вокруг. Демон повел себя так, как должен был вести себя ангел, выводя за руку заблудшую душу из пристанища разврата. А сам ангел при этом только вопил и размахивал крыльями, теряя перья от возмущения.

Стыдно.

— Ты как?

— Нрмальн.

— Да какое нормально?! Кроули! Тебя же трясет!

*

Еще бы его не трясло, если он только что кончил прямо в штаны! 

Черт, черт, черт! Только бы Азирафаэль не заметил, как ему потом в глаза смотреть, если он...

Чертов ангел. Чертова линька.

Чертов ангел был слишком близко. Этот голос, и запах, и руки… Этот ангел… Этот конкретный ангел. Все это вместе сводило с ума и ускоряло процесс. Сам виноват: слишком плотно подсел на его чертову любовь. То есть не на его, конечно, на Божественную, но в его передаче. И слишком много о нем думал, слишком много и слишком часто. Вот твой организм и решил, что вы пара, а пара должна быть вместе и в здравии, и в болезни, особенно в болезни. Ну и в линьке, естественно. Чертова линька.

— Кроули! Ты весь зеленый! Может, врача?

— Я змей. Я злный. Эт нрмальн.

Ангел, черт бы его побрал, такой заботливый. Знал бы он, что на самом деле Кроули от него нужно, чего ему на самом деле хочется...

Обцеловать его, всего, целиком, облизать, ощупать, выщекотать языком уши, выцеловать дорожки по скулам и ключицам, прижаться всем телом, плотно-плотно, укусить, отсосать, довести его до крика и самому обкончаться, рыдая от облегчения. Больше никаких мучительных сухих спазмов: присутствие Азирафаэля делало каждый оргазм полноценным. А его руки…

Кроули представил собственный член, зажатый между ангельскими ладонями, такими мягкими и теплыми… Всхлипнул и снова выплеснулся в штаны.

Хорошо, что ангел держал его за локти, это позволяло вцепиться в его предплечья и самому, и остаться на расстоянии, выдержать, удержаться… Сам бы Кроули сейчас удержаться точно не смог. Ни от чего. Он и на ногах не удержался бы, если бы не Азирафаэль: коленки были словно из сахарной ваты.

Ангел внезапно разжал сомкнутые на локтях у Кроули пальцы и скользнул обеими руками ему за спину, под мышки. Подхватил, тряхнул за плечи. Прижал к себе — теперь уже действительно плотно-плотно. Кроули уронил голову на его плечо и уткнулся носом в воротник. Потерся щекой, чувствуя, как по всему телу разбегаются волны горячих мурашек. Содрогнулся.

Он думал, что немедленно умрет, если такое вдруг когда-нибудь случится, даже без линьки. Ну или хотя бы что его переклинит конкретно и надолго. А на деле вышло совсем наоборот, приступ вроде бы слегка отпустил и дышать стало легче.

— Тебя отравили? Или призвали? Это какой-то ритуал?! Кроули, не молчи!

Чертов ангел держал его слишком крепко, да еще и теребил пальцами под лопатками, у основания крыльев, словно пытался внимание привлечь. И от этого тоже слегка отпускало и даже в голове прояснялось, только вот сил стоять на своем и отрицать очевидное не осталось совсем.

— Это линька, — буркнул Кроули. — Не самое приятное состояние. И зрелище отвратное. На такое гостей не зовут. Так что если ты будешь так добр, что отпустишь меня, я вернусь в этот милый бордель и спокойно перелиняю там.

Вот так. Все и сразу. А теперь пусть...

Он чуть повернул-приподнял голову и искоса посмотрел на Азирафаэля, пытаясь понять, насколько сильно ангел шокирован столь низменным и вульгарным состоянием того, кто когда-то был тоже вполне себе светлым и огненным ангелом. 

И понял, что, похоже, довольно-таки сильно.

— В борделе?! — яростно прошипел Азирафаэль (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* Шипеть то, что в принципе прошипеть невозможно, Азирафаэль умел ничуть не хуже самого Кроули). — В этом рассаднике порока и антисанитарии?! Ты в своем уме, Кроули?!

Ангел действительно был возмущен и шокирован до глубины души, но вовсе не тем, чем от него ожидали.

— Это приличное заведение, чистенькое... — Кроули поймал себя на том, что оправдывается, но надо же было как-то объяснить. — Никого посторонних. Я там часто останавливался на неделю, а то и две, у меня там даже личная комнатка есть, так что…

— Только через мой труп! — рявкнул ангел, на которого доводы Кроули произвели почему-то совершенно обратное впечатление. Его лицо так налилось кровью, что брови проступили отчетливыми светлыми пятнами. 

Продолжая удерживать Кроули правой рукой под мышками, Азирафаэль наклонился и левой подхватил его под колени. Вздернул вверх, прижал к груди, опрокидывая голову демона себе за плечо. И Кроули с отчаяньем подумал, что под коленками у него, похоже, какая-то аномально чувствительная зона, и что вот это последнее движение ангельской руки точно было лишним — так неожиданно, горячо и сладко, что он не смог перетерпеть, как ни старался, содрогнулся на вдохе всем телом и снова разрядился в насквозь промокшие штаны, понимая, что теперь-то ангел точно не мог этого не заметить. Или все-таки мог? Он же все-таки ангел, что они знают о...

— Линька у него, понимаешь… — ворчал Азирафаэль, делая шаг, потом другой. — Ну и какого серафима так долго молчал, если линька?

Перемещения на близкие расстояния вовсе не так эффектны, как показывают их киношники. Просто меняется все вокруг: освещение, влажность, температура, запах… 

Запах пыли, старых книг и паркетной мастики. И какао. И еще совсем немножечко — блинчиков. Этот запах ударил под дых, заставив Кроули распахнуть глаза, убедиться, но все-таки не поверить и переспросить:

— Мы… где?

— У меня, конечно, где же еще. — Азирафаэль успокаивающе погладил его по плечам, сделал шаг — и они оказались на втором этаже. Вспыхнул свет. Еще шаг, и спину Кроули обдало горячим паром. — Я уже начудесил ванну с горячей водой, потерпи еще немного, сейчас все будет хорошо.

Он поставил Кроули на пол, прислонил к стене и начал сосредоточенно расстегивать на нем жилетку, не забывая при этом все время поглаживать сквозь ткань, словно бы между делом, но именно так, как надо, чтобы зуд оставался в пределах терпимого. Стащил пиджак. Жилетка упала следом. Поверх лег галстук-шнурок.

— Почему? — Кроули и сам не знал, что именно хотел бы услышать в ответ. Пожалел он о заданном вопросе сразу же, как только его произнес, но было уже поздно.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, что такое линька? — пробормотал Азирафаэль, продолжая быстро избавлять его от одного предмета одежды за другим. — Ну и зря ты так думаешь. — Его рука потянулась к ширинке, и Кроули сжался, понимая, что сейчас самое время сдохнуть на месте от стыда. Захотелось оттянуть ужасный момент хотя бы на миг, неважно чем…

— Откуда?

Пальцы Азирафаэля на миг замерли, а потом решительно дернули вниз собачку. Смотрел он при этом Кроули в лицо, а взгляд был такой, что делалось трудно дышать. И улыбка, эта его неподражаемая светлая улыбка…

— Не скажу.

***

— А все-таки я была права! — удовлетворенно сказала Пэтти, отходя от окна и задергивая штору. — Можешь включать свет, Питер. И отдать мне пятьдесят фунтов. Мои пятьдесят фунтов!

— Жадина! — фыркнул Питер, одновременно щелкая выключателем.

Лампы в черно-красном холле элитного массажного салона «П&П» были тоже элитными и разгорались медленно, дабы не травмировать случайным включением глаза посетителей (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *или же их скромность, если таковое включение оказалось не просто случайным, но еще и не вовремя). Сначала из мрака, словно из черной воды, медленно вынырнули две белокурые головки, потом к ним присоединилась третья, чуть менее белокурая. Потом, словно при проявлении старинной фотографии в красной комнате, под первыми двумя проступили два светлых силуэта, а третья так и осталась висеть в воздухе (черное платье Мадам зачастую умудрялось прятаться в тени и при очень ярком свете).

Питер сидел на боковом валике того дивана, на котором совсем недавно Мадам оставила Кроули, и болтал ногой в безупречно кремовой брючине. Был он пухлощеким кучерявым блондином лет двадцати пяти, светлокожим и голубоглазым, и, пожалуй, довольно сильно напоминал ангелочка — ну разве что ангелочка, раздосадованного предстоящей потерей пятидесяти фунтов.

— А не надо было со мной спорить! — выставила в его сторону пухленький пальчик Пэтти. Она была точной копией брата — правда, с поправкой на четвертый размер. И даже одета была точно в такой же костюм: кремовую тройку с шейным платком на два тона светлее. — Я такие вещи нутром чую. Не могло у него быть никакой подружки. Только друг. Весь такой в белом! — Она хихикнула, оттянув кремовый лацкан на своем четвертом размере.

— Ну хоть одно радует: работы сегодня не будет. — Питер перестал хмуриться и соскользнул спиной на диван, оставив ноги на боковом валике. Он был ленив и отсутствие необходимости напрягаться могло примирить его даже с потерей пятидесяти фунтов. Он закинул одну руку за голову и собирался закрыть глаза, но на всякий случай предпочел настороженно уточнить: — Ведь не будет же, да?

— Не будет, не будет, спи, — успокоила его Пэтти, огибая кресло, опрокинутое демоном при поспешном бегстве, и подходя к сидящей за стойкой Мадам, меланхолично пересчитывающей толстую пачку купюр. — Им не до нас. Они про нас и вообще забыли уже, ты бы видел лицо этого белобрысого! Просто дьявол!

— Главное, что не забыли заплатить, — философски заметила Мадам, убирая пачку в специальный внутренний кармашек под краем лифа.

И подумала, что была абсолютно права, не дав нетерпеливой молодежи спуститься вниз слишком рано и все испортить, особенно в столь деликатной ситуации, когда два джентльмена изволили выяснять отношения. Хозяин, которому почему-то нравится притворяться простым клиентом, подумать только! И его ревнивый, но не слишком сообразительный бойфренд, до которого наконец-то дошло. Что ж, Мадам готова обеспечить любой каприз за ваши деньги. А если вдруг клиенты предпочитают удовлетворяться собственными силами при посредстве своих же друзей, но при этом еще и платят — то скажите пожалуйста, кто такая Мадам, чтобы помешать им таки это сделать?

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *Если Кроули полагал, что можно быть хорошей Мадам и чего-то не знать о собственном заведении, то это говорит лишь о том, что он был довольно-таки наивным демоном).


	6. Двое в ванне, не считая резиновой уточки (рейтинг R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ангел, демон и желтая резиновая уточка

Горячая ванна была не просто горячей, она была восхитительно обжигающей, как раз такой, как и надо. Чуть ли не кипяток, простой человек наверняка бы в такой сварился до смерти, Кроули же в первый момент заколотило ознобом, словно его опустили в жидкий азот, а потом потихоньку начало отпускать. Жар, такой приятный, такой ласкающий, постепенно раскручивал свитые в тугие спирали мышцы, распускал по волоконцам, расслаблял, успокаивал, снимал перенапряжение. Даже зуд под кожей вроде бы стал не таким изнуряющим — хотя это, может, и не от воды вовсе, а от рук Азирафаэля, горячих умелых рук, таких мягких и таких сильных одновременно, гладящих, разминающих и отлично знающих, где и как именно что надо делать.

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *А еще в этой ванне была мыльная пена, густая, взбитая, непроглядная, она покрывала всю поверхность восхитительно обжигающей воды, и под ее милосердным прикрытием Кроули мог делать что угодно, не привлекая к этому лишнего внимания и не испытывая мучительной неловкости. Все-таки Азирафаэль был настоящим ангелом.)

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ **Вот только у этого имелись и свои минусы.)

— Что? Больно? — обеспокоенно спросил Азирафаэль, когда Кроули резко втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. И придвинулся. Ненамного, но… Черт…

— Нет.

— Все-все-все, там больше не буду.

— Только посмей! Там как раз сильнее всего и чешется. Не отвлекайся, ангел.

— Хорошо…

Иногда на Кроули накатывало так, что он вообще переставал соображать и начинал метаться и биться о стенки, корчась и задыхаясь, и тогда Азирафаэль ложился к нему в ванну и обнимал крепко-крепко, и гладил, гладил везде, просто гладил, ничего больше, позволяя тереться о себя и кончать, вроде как незаметно, в воде же, под пенкой. Они не были голыми оба, Кроули удалось отстоять свои боксеры, а купальный костюм Азирафаэля был просто таки верхом целомудренности, закрывая его от колен и до шеи, но тереться о ткань (или сквозь ткань) было даже приятнее. И чувствовалось острее.

Ангел отстранялся сразу же, стоило Кроули чуть прийти в себя и шевельнуться более или менее осмысленно. Словно чувствовал и не хотел смущать. Впрочем, почему словно? Он же ангел.

— Ты как?

— Терпимо.

— Подогреть?

— Давай.

Их разговоры редко длились дольше: линька выматывает, и даже в хорошие минуты, когда отпускало и прояснялось в голове, Кроули чувствовал себя удавом, пропущенным через молотилку. Такая мясная гофрированная ленточка, в которой больше нет ни одной твердой кости. Сплошной кисель в шкурке, положить и не взбалтывать. И вообще ничего бы твердого в Кроули не осталось бы, если бы не чертов ангел с его трижды чертовым купальным костюмом…

Наверное, этот костюм с точки зрения ангела выглядел действительно до крайности целомудренным, такие были в моде лет сто назад, если не все сто пятьдесят. Такие носили борцы и цирковые силачи. Укороченное слитное трико от колен и до плеч, оставляющее голыми руки и шею. Из тонкого тянущегося трикотажа в бело-голубую полосочку, облипающее тело словно вторая кожа. И надо было, наверное, быть ангелом, чтобы не понимать: такой костюм ничего не скрывает. Ну вот ни самой крошечки!

Кроули, вцепившись обеими руками в края ванны, смотрел на ангельский член, обтянутый тонкой влажной тканью, и чуть не плакал. Член, толстенький и аккуратненький, так отчетливо обрисованный белоголубыми горизонтальными полосочками, слегка покачивался и подергивался: ангел, стоя прямо в воде между раздвинутых коленей Кроули, наклонился над его плечом и с нажимом проводил по спине руками, сцепив пальцы в замок. С нажимом, по позвоночнику, вверх и вниз. Ангельский пах при этом оказался прямо перед лицом Кроули, что напрягало до крайности.

Лицо у Кроули горело, и горячая вода была тут ни при чем. Собственный его стояк был почти болезненным, особенно по контрасту с мягким и теплым (даже на человеческий взгляд теплым!) ангельским членом, что дразняще раскачивался перед самым носом. Мучительно хотелось качнуться головой вперед, вминаясь в это теплое и мягкое лицом, хотелось тереться об него щекой, носом, впиваться жадными поцелуями прямо сквозь ткань, чувствуя, как оно твердеет и наливается жаром под ноющими губами, хотелось…

Кроули уже даже мечтал, чтобы новый приступ накатил на него поскорее — и тогда ангел сам прижмется к нему всем телом, и можно будет тереться сколько угодно. Но приступ все медлил, словно назло, и этот член, иногда чуть ли не задевающий по носу, и этот купальник, боже, надо быть ангелом, ничего не соображающим ангелом, чтобы издеваться так невинно и так изощренно…

Когда его наконец-то скрутило, Кроули испытал почти что облегчение.

***

У людей бытует мнение, что ангелы просыпаются вместе с птичками небесными. Это не совсем так, поскольку в своем обычном состоянии ангелы вообще не спят, даже когда пользуются человеческими телами. Ангелам неведомы ни усталость, ни прочие чувства — если они, конечно, не приложат к этому определенных усилий. Обычно они и не прикладывают. Зачем? Просто по умолчанию отключают эти функции, и все.

Последнее время Азирафаэлю спать нравилось точно так же, как и наслаждаться человеческой пищей, а уж после такой изматывающей ночки он бы точно предпочел поспать подольше. Однако проблема заключалась в том, что вчера (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *вернее, уже сегодня, ибо было это под утро, но от людей Азирафаэль усвоил и странноватое на посторонний эфирно-оккультный взгляд деление времени на «вчера» и «сегодня» — вчера это то, что было до того, как я проснулся) он так распереживался, буквально на части раздираемый целым вихрем самых противоречивых эмоций и ощущений, что забыл вернуть к обычному (отключенному) состоянию некоторые базовые функции своего человеческого тела (например, работу почек) и проснулся в такую рань потому, что ему настоятельно потребовалось отлить.

Вчера все получилось просто ужасно. Кошмарно. Унизительно. Неправильно. Чудовищно. Непростительно. Подло. Вообще ни черта не получилось, если уж на то пошло.

И — восхитительно. До дрожи…

Азирафаэль плеснул в лицо холодной водой из-под крана. Не помогло: стоило покоситься в сторону ванны, и он снова чувствовал, как щеки и уши заливает горячая краска. Наверное, стоит отключить еще и эту базовую функцию, хотя бы на время, чтобы лишний раз не смущать бедного Кроули. Ему и так несладко пришлось.

Кроули…

Все-таки Эндрю ошибался, когда расхваливал свой товар как средство совершенно безотказное и действующее круче виагры даже на натуралов. Этот странный костюм, обтягивающий и выставляющий все напоказ (ну абсолютно все!), совершенно невозможный костюм… Эндрю утверждал, что против него не устоит никто, и Азирафаэль был склонен с ним согласиться (его самого кидало в краску при одном лишь взгляде на этот кошмарный костюм, хотя тогда в нем обретался всего лишь манекен).

Они ошиблись.

Кроули устоял.

Хотя, если выражаться точнее, наверное, надо было бы сказать «усидел», он ведь тогда сидел, только дело-то ведь вовсе не в этом, правда? А в том, что Кроули не отреагировал. Ну вот совсем.

Хотя Азирафаэль совершенно бесстыдным образом крутил стратегически важным местом (эпицентром, если можно так выразиться, композиции!) перед самым демонским, с позволения сказать, носом! Чуть ли не задевая. И тонкая ткань ничего не скрывала, только подчеркивала. Близко, так близко, что он чувствовал горячее быстрое дыхание Кроули на своем члене, тонкая ткань не спасала — черт, да он чуть не кончил прямо там от этого дыхания! Раза два удержался просто чудом. Или даже три.

А Кроули даже не шелохнулся. Так и сидел, замерев, и смотрел сквозь Азирафаэля, словно никакого Азирафаэля перед ним на самом деле и не было, а это так, развратные галлюцинации, причем чужие, не стоит на них и внимания обращать…

Азирафаэль глянул на свое отражение в зеркале и быстро отвел взгляд.

Вот именно что чужие. Стыдненько.

Кроули было плохо и совершенно не до того, ты обещал ему помощь и поддержку, а что сделал на самом деле? Попытался воспользоваться его болезненным состоянием в собственных своекорыстных целях. А еще ангел, называется, крылья надел!

Азирафаэль покраснел еще сильнее, вспоминая свое недостойное поведение и не менее предосудительные мысли и ожидания. Во всех подробностях вспоминая, чтобы уж точно не повторились. Стыдливо запихнул босой ногой мокрую сине-белую тряпочку поглубже под ванну, словно это могло решить его проблему.

Проблему это, разумеется, не решило, но стало словно бы немножко полегче. Хорошо, что Кроули такой непрошибаемый и вчера так и не поддался на глупые и совершенно неуместные азирафаэлевские поползновения, а то сегодня вообще оставалось бы только сгореть от стыда. В том самом адском пламени и сгореть, от которого Кроули его прикрыл…

Азирафаэль еще раз вздохнул, вытер пылающее лицо влажным полотенцем и поплелся обратно в спальню.

Кроули спал, свернувшись калачиком на боку, запихнув скомканную простыню между ног и бесстыже оттопырив ягодицы, обтянутые розовой пижамкой. Словно знал, какое впечатление производит его поджарый демонский зад на некоторых ангелов. Словно даже во сне провоцировал. Азирафаэль понял, что залип, уставившись на узкую полоску загорелой кожи чуть выше пижамного пояса — там, где слегка задралась розовая ткань. Сглотнул, с трудом отдирая взгляд.

Ничего Кроули не знал и никого, разумеется, вовсе не провоцировал. Просто спал, как ему удобнее. И даже не догадывался, какие у некоторых ангелов имеются на его счет пошлые мысли. Пошлые и подлые.

Хорошо, что Азирафаэль все-таки успел вчера с этой пижамкой. Почти такой же, как его собственная, только помягче. Конечно, натягивать ее на несколько неадекватного Кроули (а если быть до конца откровенным — то упихивать в нее совершенно невменяемую демонскую тушку) было бы форменным издевательством. Но и укладывать его голым в свою постель показалось Азирафаэлю тоже каким-то… ну неправильным, что ли. Вряд ли Кроули был бы очень рад, проснувшись утром и обнаружив… 

Он вообще как-то совсем не по-демонски отнесся к возможности обнажения, вчера, например, в трусы вцепился так отчаянно, словно от этого его жизнь зависела. Пришлось его так в этих трусах в ванну и усаживать (хорошо еще, что потом, когда все закончилось, был слишком вялый и не заметил, как Азирафаэль их испарил потихоньку, вместе с водой, решив обойтись без полотенец). Нет уж, лучше начудесить пижамку, только помягче, чтобы не раздражать лишний раз и без того воспаленную линькой кожу.

Настроение Азирафаэля опять переменилось, улыбка сделалась мягкой, как та самая пижамка.

— Тебе повезло, мой дорогой, что у меня ангельский характер, — почти беззвучно шепнул он спящему Кроули, осторожно пристраиваясь к нему рядышком со спины, но так, чтобы лишь на расстоянии тепла, чтобы не задеть, не потревожить и даже случайно не сделать больно. — И что терпение у меня тоже ангельское.— И, немного подумав и пошевелив плечами, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, удовлетворенно подытожил: — Просто таки дьявольски повезло!


	7. Кто сказал, что утром все будет проще? (рейтинг - на самый краешек R)

Проснуться со стояком, упирающимся в чью-то упругую задницу, не так уж плохо — пока ты не поймешь, что он упирается вовсе не в ту задницу, в которую нужно. Вернее, можно. Вернее, как раз именно в ту, которая первое, но вот второе… Короче, все очень сложно. И страшно. И сладко до боли. И...

И у тебя все еще линька.

Азирафаэль спал, словно ангел, тепло и сонно сопел в плечо, и это сонное еле слышимое сопение продирало все тело мурашками и отдавалось пульсирующей болью — опять-таки, во всем теле. потому что во сне Кроули умудрился к нему не просто прижаться, о нет! Он в него буквально влип и размазался, оплетя руками и ногами и уткнувшись губами в висок, а пальцами вцепившись в волосы, и остается лишь списывать на паскудные змеиные инстинкты и понимать, что это лишь сотая доля правды. И радоваться, что несчастный ангел не проснулся оттого, что его тискают, словно подушку для обнимашек! Азирафаэль, конечно, самый лучший и терпеливый из ангелов, но даже ему вряд ли понравился бы столь близкий и агрессивный контакт.

Осторожно, стараясь ни в коем случае не разбудить ангела, Кроули распутал их руки и ноги, сполз с дивана и бесшумно метнулся в ванную: линька подразумевала, что просто щелкнуть пальцами не получится и с утренними проблемами справляться придется вручную.

Там он сразу же понял, что болезненная эрекция — самая маленькая из его проблем: воспоминания выпрыгнули на него из уже остывшей ванны с непосредственной радостью заждавшегося в подворотне маньяка…

Память оказалась милосердной и далеко не все сохранила, но и того, что осталось, хватило вполне. Кроули затрясло, к горлу подступила тошнота. Он обессиленно опустился на край ванны, передернувшись от отвращения. Закрыл руками лицо.

Пальцы были ледяными. Или это только так ощущалось.

Так. Спокойно. Самого страшного все же не произошло, Азирафаэль не видел ни близняшек, ни… короче, не видел. И Кроули хотя вчера и был временами в совершенно невменяемом состоянии, но ни о чем важном так и не проболтался. Вот и хорошо. Вот и надо свалить, пока ангел не проснулся. Но не в этой же розовой пижамке! Он же сейчас даже глаз отвести никому не сможет. Спокойно, спокойно. Решаем проблемы по мере их разрастания.

Сдрочив побыстрому самую маленькую из проблем (да к тому же еще и самую легко решаемую там, где все пропахло любимым парфюмом ангела настолько, что о чертовом пернатом воине даже и думать не надо!), Кроули нашел свою вчерашнюю одежду в стиралке и переоделся во влажное, зато чистое. Азирафаэль, похоже, опять исчерпал свой квартальный лимит, если был вынужден пользоваться мелкими бытовыми чудесами от Дайсон. Все-таки они там, в Раю, жуткие бюрократы со своими отчетами!

Ангел все еще спал, весь такой клубнично-карамельный: солнечный луч. пробившийся между неплотно сдвинутых штор, золотил кудряшки и нежно-розовую щеку. Кроули с трудом отвел взгляд и бесшумно скользнул к лестнице на первый этаж.

Он запомнит Азирафаэля таким: сонным, теплым и бело-розовым. Сохранит это воспоминание, как наивысшую драгоценность. Надолго. Кто знает, когда еще доведется увидеться, но явно нескоро. И после вчерашнего у этого "нескоро" имеются все шансы оказаться и на самом деле довольно-таки продолжительным "нескоро".

Во всяком случае, Кроули постарается не попадаться ангелу на глаза достаточно долго, чтобы тот успел все забыть.


	8. Дежавю

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Разговор с Богом, или Дежавю"  
иллюстрация от Анны Матвеевой

***

— Может быть, хватит?! Не надоело еще? За шесть тысяч лет так и не надоело?!

Кричать приходилось шепотом. Очень тихим и очень-очень злым шепотом. Потому что, черт бы все это побрал, на втором этаже спал ангел.

— Это тоже какая-то часть твоего чертова непостижимого Плана? Или тебе просто интересно смотреть, как я... как он... интересно, да?! Ночью не насмотрелась, хочется второй серии?! 

Наверное, не стоило так с Богом. Наверное, надо было помягче, но Кроули всегда задавал опасные вопросы и никогда не умел выбирать правильных формулировок. Разве что иногда, ломая себя, опускался до почти что просьбы. В редких и очень исключительных случаях. Вот как сейчас, например...

— Послушай... Ну зачем тебе это? Она ведь и так никуда от тебя не денется, это вторая серия! Разве тебе так уж обязательно, чтобы именно... здесь? У него н-на... Не надо. Ну вот правда, не надо. Будь ты дьяволом и имейся у меня душа, я бы отдал не глядя, но… Но ты ведь сама постаралась, чтобы мне нечего было тебе предложить даже в таком случае. Чтобы мне оставалось только... просить. Я не умею просить! Никогда не умел, и кому это знать, как не тебе! Значит, опять без вариантов, да? Как с тем яблоком?! Опять играешь крапленой колодой! Впрочем, о чем я: ты никогда не играла иначе...

Дверь оказалась закрыта не на замок, а на запирающее заклятье. Снять которое не представляло ни малейшего труда для любого демона, в том числе и для Кроули. Даже пальцами щелкать не обязательно. Просто взгляд — и вот уже нет на двери никакого заклятия.

Но — только не во время линьки.

— Зря ты пугаешь людей Адом! Есть штука куда страшнее, от которой содрогается даже Ад. Это Бог с ведерком поп-корна! Бог, которому интересно! 

Дверь была заперта. А Бог молчала.

Наверху скрипнула кровать. Зашуршало откидываемое одеяло.

Кроули сглотнул. Зажмурился.

— ...Дай мне уйти. Пожалуйста… Я… прошу.


	9. Если не знаешь, что делать - делай блинчики! (PG-13)

Чертов ангел возился наверху.

Сначала скрипел диваном, потом шумел водой в ванной, теперь вот чем-то гремел и шкворчал на кухне, распространяя по всему дому до отвращения вкусные запахи. В общем, вел себя так, словно это был самый обычный день. Словно всю ночь он спокойно проспал один и никакого Кроули тут и в помине не было! Даже не окликнул ни разу. Словно напрочь забыл. Словно...

Словно собирался прожить наверху всю оставшуюся вечность, игнорируя и магазин, и страждущих книголюбов, и Кроули, вот уже битый час сидящего у входной двери.

Поначалу оставалась надежда, что Азирафаэль снимет запирающее заклятие сразу по пробуждении — просто по привычке. Ладно, глупая была надежда, но помечтать-то можно? Когда этого не произошло, Кроули решил, что дождется его тут, у выхода. Так будет логичнее и придется меньше общаться. Просто "доброе утро, спасибо за помощь и то, что открыл дверь" и "Чао, мой ангел!"

Только вот если судить по поведению этого самого ангела, Кроули пришлось бы ждать возможности пожелать ему доброго утра до самого вечера, и не факт, что сегодняшнего.

Что ж, следовало посмотреть в глаза жестокой и неприглядной правде: вести переговоры придется на чужой территории, и тянуть глупо, ибо ангел четко дает понять, что ничего не изменится. Сколько ни сиди.

На втором этаже снова что-то звякнуло, зажурчало, и между книжных полок поплыл одуряющий запах свежесваренного кофе. Это был удар ниже пояса, но когда ангелы играли честно? Кроули поморщился, встал с трехступенчатой табуретки, на которой просидел все это время, и самым решительным шагом направился в сторону кухни.

— Хочешь блинчиков к кофе? — безмятежно спросил Азирафаэль, не оборачиваясь от плиты и даже не пожелав доброго утра (хотя, конечно, какое оно доброе, но так, хотя бы ради приличия!) — Или предпочитаешь омлет?

Кроули остановился в дверях, хмуро оглядывая сервированный к завтраку стол: на двоих сервированный, что характерно. Масло, джем, свежие сливки. И кофе, уже разлитый по двум чашкам, — в той, что ближе к двери, без молока, что тоже весьма показательно и красноречиво. Словно чертов ангел ни секунды не сомневался, что кофейный аромат выманит Кроули из той норки, в которую он спрятался, и искать не придется.

— Я хочу уйти, — сказал Кроули мрачно, заложив руки за спину и по-прежнему стоя в дверях.

— Извини, этот вариант не предлагался. — Азирафаэль был так же безмятежен, как и раньше. — Так все-таки: делать тебе омлет или сойдут и блинчики?

— Дверь открой.

— Значит, блинчики.

Азирафаэль пожал плечами, снял кухонный фартук и аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула, после чего поставил в центр стола тарелку с блинчиками. Сел к столу, словно бы не обращая внимания на демона, продолжавшего буравить его хмурым взглядом от двери, пододвинул к себе масленку. Потом моргнул, все-таки посмотрел на Кроули и сказал почти виновато, с мягкой улыбкой:

— Пей кофе, пока не остыл. Пожалуйста. Я ведь знаю, что ты любишь почти кипящий, а в чашке так трудно поддерживать температуру…

Кроули отлепился от косяка и мрачно уселся за стол. Можно было еще поскандалить, да толку-то? Проигрывать тоже надо стильно. Он поднял чашку, глотнул. Действительно, все как он любит: обжигающе горячий и дьявольски крепкий.

***

— А может быть, хочешь какао?

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.

— Не сейчас, дорогой. Вот перелиняешь — и вали куда хочешь, а пока ты же полностью беспомощен в этом опасном мире и мой ангельский долг за тобой приглядеть и помочь. Так налить тебе какао?

— Налей мне виски, ангел!

Он ожидал, что Азирафаэль опять скажет что-нибудь вроде «не сейчас, дорогой» этим чопорным ангельски-самодовольным тоном (совершенно невыносимым выбешивающим на раз тоном!) — и можно будет взорваться. С полным на то основанием. От души, которой у демонов, конечно же, нет.

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

— Конечно, дорогой. Если тебе это надо. Если тебе так будет легче… Только… ну, ты же сам знаешь, тебе сейчас… Налить?

Кроули отвел взгляд.

— Не надо.

Азирафаэлю все-таки удалось скормить ему блинчики. Почти все. Даже непонятно, как это у него получилось, Кроули опомнился, только когда они кончились. И вспомнил, что последний раз ел дня три назад, а человеческое тело все же нуждается не только в кофе, особенно когда оккультные способы энергоподпитки близки к нулю. Чертов ангел сказал, что все знает про линьку, и выглядел при этом таким смущенно-мечтательным, что хотелось придушить на месте. Не его, конечно, а того, о ком он в этот момент вспоминал. Найти и придушить. Медленно. А потом оживить — и придушить снова.

— Ладно, — сказал Кроули наконец, по-прежнему не глядя на ангела. — Если для тебя так важно все контролировать, я не буду пытаться удрать через дымоход. Или канализацию. Или… Короче, вообще не буду. Останусь. Но останусь я на своих условиях, ясно?

— Конечно, дорогой, как скажешь…

— Помолчи, ангел! Никаких больше совместных ванн, ясно? Мне и от одной-то не отмыться. В ванне я лучше днем полежу часок-другой, один, если ты не возражаешь. Ночью нет. И никаких больше дружеских рук помощи. Линька — дело интимное. Я не хочу, чтобы… Короче, я линяю один, я так привык, ясно? Сам. Хочешь охранять — охраняй. Но снаружи. У тебя есть какой-нибудь чулан, в котором ты мог бы меня запереть?

— Обязательно чулан? Гостевая спальня тебя не устроит? — Судя по голосу, ангел попытался улыбнуться, но у него вышло плохо. — Ее можно запереть и снаружи.

— Отлично. И звукоизолирующее заклятье, будь добр. Я не хочу, чтобы ты…

— Я понял. Сделаю.

Тон суховатый, короткие отрывистые фразы. И... И он больше не называл Кроули дорогим. Думать о том, что бы это могло значить, было слишком больно, и Кроули постарался вообще ни о чем не думать.

— А сейчас сделай мне ванну, ангел. И погорячее. Если тебя, конечно, не затруднит.


	10. Самый долгий день (R)

***

— Не знал, что в своем естественном виде демоны до сих пор остаются бесполыми, — сказал Азирафаэль со странной интонацией, когда через три часа Кроули выполз из ванной, не заморачиваясь ни окончательным переходом в человеческое тело, ни даже просто полотенцем. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ * с точки зрения Кроули змеиная кожа была вполне приличной одеждой — в конце концов, у змей нет чресел, которые следовало бы препоясывать.)— Ну или полуестественном... Хм... Ну то есть даже ангелы давно уже приложили усилия, чтобы... Те ангелы, которые подолгу живут на земле, я имею в виду... Ну, чтобы не выделяться, если вдруг... ну, ты понимаешь. К тому же образ и подобие, все такое. А вы, значит, по-прежнему...

— Ни хрена не значит! — фыркнул Кроули, пресекая эту торопливо-смущенную болтовню. Передернул плечами: зеленая чешуйчатая кожа все-таки чесалась, хотя и не так мучительно, как прошлой ночью розовая и человеческая. — Ангел, не мели чепухи.

Нет, совсем в змея он все же превращаться не рискнул, ограничившись половинчатой условно антропоморфной формой. Какие бы славные легенды ни ходили среди людей о змеиной мудрости, но на самом деле эти холоднокровные твари были не слишком умны. Зато они отлично понимали разницу между приятным и неприятным и были свято уверены, что и все прочее понимают намного лучше этих глупых двуногих, неважно, какого цвета у них перья и есть ли те перья вообще. И всегда норовили поступить по-своему, в силу собственного убогого разумения, совершенно наплевав на желания самого Кроули. Нет уж. Змеям, как и комнатным растениям, нельзя давать слишком много воли. Не случайно и те и другие по большей части зеленые.

Однако даже половинчатая трансформация существенно облегчала присущие линьке симптомы, и этим грех было не воспользоваться.

— Но как же…

Ангелу просто любопытно, ничего более. Проклятая линька! Это из-за нее такое ощущение, что невинный взгляд ангела его беззастенчиво лапает — горячий, ощупывающий, сводящий с ума и заставляющий ежиться чертов взгляд. Он пробирался дальше и глубже, чем следовало, этот взгляд, под кожу, внутрь, и там становилось тесно и горячо. И под давлением чертова ангельского взгляда медленно и неукротимо твердела мысль: зря Кроули думал, что в хотя бы наполовину змеиной шкуре пережить этот день будет легче.

— У рептилий для этого есть специальный кармашек внутри тела, — прошипел Кроули сквозь зубы, опять передергиваясь и нечеловеческим усилием воли удерживаясь, чтобы не свести вместе колени. Выходить в таком виде было ошибкой, это теперь стало ясно, как никогда, хотя пять минут назад показалось весьма годной идеей. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* да, линька туманит мозги даже днем). — Когда большую часть жизни тебе приходится ползать на пузе, разумно прятать все настолько ценное и важное, знаешь ли.

Взгляд Азирафаэля ощутимо коснулся паха. Уперся, надавил, заелозил там, обжигая и щекоча. Кроули втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, чувствуя, как каменеют мышцы живота, а мучительно-сладкое щекотное давление внутри нарастает стремительно и рвется наружу. Чертова линька, будь она трижды проклята, это все из-за нее.

Просто любопытные и вообще-то совершенно невинные взгляды Азирафаэля воспринимались новой гиперчувствительной кожей словно удары плеткой по невыносимо зудящему месту, до которого никаким другим способом не дотянуться, а почесать хочется так, что в глазах темнеет. Острая боль смешивалась с облегчением и удовольствием, такими же острыми, если не острее. Ужасно хотелось все это прекратить, и немедленно, — но ничуть не меньше хотелось продолжать, снова и снова, еще и еще, стараясь не слишком заметно извиваться под этими хлестко-щекотными обжигающими взглядами-ударами. А если и ежиться, то самую малость, когда мучительно сладкое наслаждение становится совсем уж невыносимым. Продолжать, пожалуй, хотелось даже больше. До самого края и дальше за край, до полной потери контроля, когда станет на все наплевать и перетянутая пружина таки лопнет вместе с последним терпением, выхлестываясь наружу…

Нет. Исключено.

Кроули еще не все мозги пролинял и отлично знает, чем такое закончится. Для всех. И потому его паховый клапан намертво склеен мышечным спазмом, он не поддастся, и мучительная щекотка может сколько угодно скручиваться и распирать изнутри — наружу ей не прорваться.

В самом крайнем случае Кроули со всем возможным достоинством удалится обратно в ванную и быстренько сдрочит там все ненужное. 

Чертова линька.

— А как оно выдвигается наружу?

Чертов Азирафаэль!

— Еще немного погладишь меня таким горячим взглядом где не надо — и своими глазами увидишь как.

Черт. А ведь старался сказать иронично, небрежно, язвительно даже… в общем, как обычно. А получилось... неужели именно что в том смысле, что как всегда? 

Остается надеяться, что Азирафаэль не заметил.

Азирафаэль отдернул взгляд, словно это его обожгли, и покраснел до корней волос. Странное чисто человеческое выражение, жутко нелогичное, как многое у них. Почему именно до корней? Ведь Кроули отлично видел, что и под светлыми кучеряшками ангел покраснел ничуть не менее.

Кроули кашлянул.

— Пожалуй, мне все-таки стоит одеться.

— Да-да, конечно! — выпалил Азирафаэль с явным облегчением. Теперь у него алели не только лицо и уши, но и шея до самых ключиц. Он так легко краснеет. И такой привлекательный, когда...

— У тебя холодно, ангел!

— Да, я понял, дорогой, конечно же, только из-за этого, действительно зябко...

Чертова линька. Чертов Азирафаэль.

Потом они играли в настолки. Обычные, человеческие, их у ангела оказалось несколько штук, одинаково непонятных и глупых с точки зрения Кроули. Но выбора особого не было, не сидеть же просто так.

Ангел, правда, предложил посмотреть какой-нибудь сериал, но Кроули стало плохо от одной только мысли о чем-то подобном. Не от самих сериалов, хотя у ангела они наверняка тошнотворно-сентиментальные, просто... Несколько часов рядом с чертовым ангелом на одном диване, бок о бок, время от времени соприкасаясь коленями или локтями... Нет, такого Кроули бы точно не выдержал. Настолки куда безопаснее.

Позже Кроули не смог вспомнить ни одну из тех игр. Как и того, о чем они говорили. Ведь говорили же о чем-то? Запомнился только постоянный комок в горле и ощущение пронзительной нежности и безнадежности. Как перед Судным днем, только намного острее. Иногда и ангел замолкал, а потом терял нить разговора, сбивался и выглядел грустным — похоже, он тоже понимал, что после этой линьки они вряд ли смогут общаться как прежде. Что они вообще вряд ли смогут общаться после.

И возможно, эта мысль его тоже огорчала. Ну хотя бы немножко. Очень хотелось бы на это надеяться... ну надо же надеяться хотя бы на что-то?

Иногда их руки случайно соприкасались над фишками — и тогда Кроули сотрясало до перебоев с дыханием, словно от удара электрическим током. И он замирал на долгие несколько секунд, полностью сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не застонать или как-то иначе себя не выдать.

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *если бы Кроули в эти мгновения не был бы так сосредоточен на сокрытии собственных ощущений, он бы вполне мог заметить, что является далеко не единственным в этой заставленной книжными шкафами комнате, кто так обмирает над игровым столом после случайного столкновения пальцев, точно так же заливаясь краской до самых ушей и точно так же старательно делая вид, что ничего подобного вовсе не происходит).


	11. Самая долгая ночь (NC-17)

Кроули бросил фишки, когда часы пробили десять. Просто вдруг поймал себя на том, что уже какое-то время ерзает на стуле и выгибается, сам этого не замечая. И понял, что тянуть дальше не стоит: его начинало накрывать.

Азирафаэль тут же засуетился, но словно специально делал все очень медленно: отодвигал стул, поднимался, провожал к гостевой комнате, доставал пижаму и подушку из ящика, и все время что-то говорил, говорил… А Кроули (который при первых симптомах приближающегося приступа предпочел не рисковать и вернул себе полностью человеческую форму) к этому времени уже крутило по полной, разгоралось под кожей, сводило судорогой внутренности, прокатывалось по телу попеременными волнами озноба и жара, туманя рассудок. И хотелось или немедленно остаться одному и перестать наконец сдерживаться — или точно так же перестать сдерживаться прямо здесь и сейчас и наброситься на этого чертова ангела с совершенно недвусмысленными намерениями.

В конце концов он просто рявкнул на Азирафаэля и практически вытолкал его из комнаты, напомнив про замок и грех подслушивания. В ушах к этому времени так звенело, что он сам себя не слышал, и оставалось только надеяться, что сумел сохранить издевательский тон.

Комната была крохотной: застеленная кровать, шкаф и тумбочка с настольной лампой, за кроватью зашторенное окно. И все. От кровати до двери два шага по ковру — мягкому, скрадывающему звуки. Можно было упасть прямо на него, может, даже лучше было бы, приятнее тереться и не надо делать эти чертовы несколько шагов, каждый из которых отдается во всем теле щекотной болью. Но это значило не уважать себя уж совсем.

Кроули стиснул зубы и все же дошел до кровати, хотя ноги и подгибались. Сел — вернее, рухнул — уже на нее. Скорчился, быстро-быстро дыша. Зажал руки между бедер, коротко постанывая сквозь зубы и пережидая приступ — первый, пока еще вполне терпимый, пристрелочный. В паху горело, под коленками образовалась щекотная слабость, кожу словно кололо тысячами крохотных иголочек, но волна уже отступала, первые приступы никогда не бывают долгими.

Как всегда на откате его бросило в пот, и сильно. Он буквально всей кожей чувствовал эти крохотные зудящие капельки, просверливающие себе дорогу сквозь узкие поры по всему телу, везде, буквально на каждом сантиметре... ох... Шевельнул плечами, стараясь вытереться о рубашку, но добился лишь того, что между лопатками мелкие капли слились и горячей щекотной струйкой скользнули вниз по позвоночнику и между ягодиц.

Кроули непроизвольно содрогнулся всем телом и заерзал, вдавливаясь задницей в матрас.

Надо переодеться, ангел где-то здесь бросил пижаму. Надо, обязательно. И побыстрее. Он не может сейчас начудесить себе новую одежду, значит, этот костюм предстоит таскать и завтра, а член уже его пачкает. Сейчас, сейчас, немножко отпустит, и…

Ох...

Пожалуй, затея с пижамой была лишней. От нее так пахло Аэирафаэлем, что у Кроули мгновенно скрутило низ живота и потемнело в глазах. А когда он, обливаясь холодным потом и дрожа, пришел в себя после этой второй волны, то понял, что переодеваться поздно: какая разница, брюки теперь все равно стирать. Да и рубашка насквозь промокла, хорошо, что не стал надевать ничего поверх, но пачкать еще и ангельскую пижаму было бы верхом глупости. Хотя... все глупость, он и так ему всю кровать уделает. И какого черта сам отказался от ванны?! В горячей воде было бы легче. И чище.

Пальцы сводило так, что расстегнуть ширинку удалось лишь с третьего раза. Просто расстегнуть, чтобы было не так больно. До члена при этом он старался не дотрагиваться — пока хватало и так, оставим на самый крайний.

Приступы на этот раз были короткими и частыми, изматывающими, волны шли одна за другой, он не успевал отдышаться. В этой комнате Азирафаэлем пропахло все, не только пижама. Как и во всем доме. Вчера ему было не до того, а сейчас вот дошло. Как всегда, слишком поздно. Не надо было отказываться от ванны. Не надо было.

А замок в двери, между прочим, так и не щелкнул…

Кроули потерся коленями друг о дружку, страдальчески сморщился: ткань неровная, и каждая складочка, каждый рубчик и шов ощущаются остро, словно... ох, да, вот тут, и еще... Его колотило мелкой противной дрожью, которую никак не получалось унять, но и ни во что большее она тоже так и не переходила, и это было самым мерзким и выматывающим.

Он сомкнул руки в замок под коленями и с нажимом провел ими по задней поверхности ног, от пяток до самых ягодиц, с усилием вдавливаясь оттопыренными большими пальцами во внутреннюю поверхность бедер и представляя, что это вовсе не его руки, что они вовсе ему не подчиняются, что вот сейчас скользнут выше и глубже и... Нет! Ничего не представляя. Просто... Ну, просто.

А наружный замок на двери так и не щелкнул. И это самая большая засада и подлость, куда большая даже, чем вездесущий сладковато-цветочный ангельский запах, проникающий повсюду — в нос, в уши, в горло, в пах, — и щекочущий изнутри. Чертов ангел не стал запирать снаружи, хотя его и просили. Не как ангела просили, как человека! 

Но он повел себя как ангел. Как и все эти чертовы ангелы! Свобода выбора, мать ее, они же на ней помешаны, сволочи. Чтобы Кроули сам решение принял, сам себя выпорол, как та вдова из какой-то книжки, про которую Азирафаэль говорил когда-то.

Не дождется.

Кроули не поддастся на эти ангельские уловки, у Кроули есть гордость. Он выдержит. Перетерпит. Будет стонать, кусая губы, корчась и отираясь о пропахшую Азирафаэлем кровать, но не поддастся. Не на того напали!

Он опрокинулся на спину, поизвивался, стараясь как можно сильнее вдавливаться лопатками, ягодицами, плечами, поясницей. Крутанулся, вжимаясь лицом и грудью, вцепился в подушку обеими руками, выгибаясь, задергал бедрами. Проорался на пике тоже в подушку, вышло быстро и сдавленно. Застонал, продолжая подергиваться и ерзать. Сам не понял, как вывернулся из брюк — они путались и раздражали страшно.

Раньше он смутно подозревал, что могут быть вещи и похуже горностаев и сухого оргазма, а теперь знал это точно. Это когда вот так вот, снова и снова, и спазмы вовсе не сухие, о нет! Да на нем вообще ни одной сухой нитки, трусы хоть выжимай, и это вовсе не смазка!

А облегчения нет. 

Ни малейшего! Только полуобморочная слабость, холодный пот и ноющая боль по нарастающей, и яйца раскалываются, и никакой разрядки. Никакого опустошения с выворачиванием наизнанку, чтобы сбросить все и провалиться в сон, не успев даже одеяло на себя натянуть...

Кроули опять поймал себя на том, что смотрит на дверь. Бездумно, выжидательно, жадно, почти с надеждой. Оскалился, отвернулся резко, заерзал, вкручиваясь в простыни всем телом.

Нет, конечно же, он все отлично понимает, глупо ждать, глупо даже надеяться... Что Азирафаэль нарушит свое обещание и придет. Сам. И тем самым позволит Кроули сохранить остатки гордости, позволит сделать вид, что Кроули вовсе и не хотел, что все это вопреки его желанию, что... Глупо. Азирафаэль не такой. Он далек от подобных игр, он честный. И если уж обещал, то сам не придет точно. Такая вот подлость.

Однако дверь он так и не запер.

Он оставил выбор за Кроули, и это было совершенно невыносимо!

Невыносимей даже, чем уже многократно испачканные липнущие к телу штаны. Невыносимей самой линьки, на этот раз оказавшейся куда хуже, чем даже позавчера. Кроули крутанулся еще, завертываясь в простыню. как в кокон, все туже и туже. До боли, до полного обездвиживания. Обычно это приносило облегчение, пусть и временное и не полное, но все же. 

Но не на этот раз. То ли никак не получалось завернуться действительно туго и плотно (влажная ткань соскальзывала), то ли организм, узнавший вчера вкус настоящего облегчения, теперь упорно отказывался довольствоваться суррогатом. Еще одна подлость человеческого (или нечеловеческого, это не так уж и важно) тела: телу всегда мало. Сколько ни дай. Раньше Кроули хватало пера, одного только белого пера, сохранившего слабую тень запаха, не тень даже — легкий ускользающий отголосок тени. Но хватало. С избытком. Потому что это было самое большее из возможного, почти недостижимое, редкое, невероятной случайностью доставшееся сокровище, только на самый край. Здесь же ангелом пропахло все — и этого было мало, так нестерпимо мучительно мало... 

Надо было сразу понять, что именно этим и кончится, нельзя было увеличивать дозу. Стоять до последнего можно лишь в том случае, когда у тебя действительно нет иного выбора. Когда от тебя, в сущности, ничего не зависит. Когда ты загнан в угол и нет никакого выхода — тебя держат сами стены. А тут...

Облегчение вот оно, рядом, буквально в двух шагах. Ты уже знаешь, как оно бывает. И выбор только за тобой.

Кроули понял, что снова смотрит на дверь.

В который уже раз? Не сосчитать. Дверь притягивала, словно была огромным магнитом, а Кроули нашпиговали железными опилками под завязку. Он чувствовал ее незапертость даже спиной и уже понимал, что выбора по сути нет: до утра он точно не выдержит. Он уже почти не выдерживает!

Тогда какого черта тянуть?!

Встать оказалось неожиданно трудно: ноги подгибались, кружилась голова и подкатывала тошнота, тело казалось чужим и горячим: новая волна была на подходе и лучше успеть все решить до того, как она накроет.

Хорошо, что комната была такой крохотной. Два шага до двери показались длиннее двух километров. Впрочем, наверное, больше, чем два: идти пришлось, цепляясь за стенку, напрямую он просто не смог бы, ноги подламывались и при каждом шаге путались в ковре и друг дружке. Рубашка липла холодным компрессом, отвратительно, он содрал ее где-то на середине пути, постанывая от омерзения, бросил на пол. 

Еще шаг. Полтора. На подгибающихся, осторожно, стараясь не всколыхнуть лишний раз, не дернуть. Еще немного. Ангел, имей совесть, окажись рядом. Ты же обещал караулить... Вот она, дверь. Дошел. Навалился всем телом, запоздало подумав, что вряд ли устоит на ногах, когда она откроется.

Она не открылась.

Кроули дернул ручку, уже понимая, но еще не поверив. Снова толкнул плечом — только для того, чтобы убедиться: дверь не откроется. Она все-таки была заперта, только заперта не замком, а заклятием, потому и не щелкнуло. И значит — заперта совершенно непреодолимо.

Ангел оказался слишком честным.

И самое ужасное и унизительное, что Кроули уже сдался, все-таки сдался, обманутый этой честностью. Потерял себя.

А это оказалось бессмысленным.

— Ангел… — простонал Кроули шепотом, отираясь о дверь грудью, губами, щекой, зажмуриваясь и чувствуя, как его накрывает. — Ангел… пожалуйста...

Дальше он помнил смутно. Звал, но не помнил кого: то ли знакомого ангела, имени которого никак не мог вспомнить, то ли Бога, умолял их о чем-то и вроде бы даже плакал. Не понимал уже, о чем именно просит, но отчетливо сознавал всю бессмысленность собственных просьб: можно хоть обораться, хоть голос сорвать — его никто не услышит, потому что ангел оказался слишком честным. Он не забыл запереть чертову дверь, и про заклятье звукоизоляции он тоже наверняка не забыл.

И горькая мучительная радость — ну хотя бы у этого унижения нет свидетелей. Кроме той, что с поп-корном. Но она не в счет, лишь бы только она, лишь бы не...

В какой-то миг ему показалось, что он стоит на коленях, уперевшись в безжалостную дверь лбом, словно пытается ее продавить. Но, наверное, это только показалось, потому что потом он снова прижимался к ней всем телом и терся пахом о ручку, буквально насаживаясь на нее, и значит, стоял на ногах, а упади он на колени — в том состоянии вряд ли смог бы подняться.

Кажется, он снова бормотал что-то, то ли просил, то ли угрожал. И вжимался в дверь всем телом, до боли, до красных пятен перед глазами. Не потому что пытался открыть, просто она была твердой, а ему надо было к чему-то прижиматься, чтобы не упасть. Почему-то он очень боялся упасть, хотя это и было странным.

А потом вдруг понял, что никакой двери перед ним нет и в помине, что он давно уже прижимается всем телом к чему-то несколько менее твердому, но горячему и живому.

И с острой смесью стыда-желания-облегчения он вцепился в это живое-горячее-твердое, захлебываясь словами:

— Ази, я... мне... ан-гел... пожалуйста…

А его гладят по бокам, спине, держат крепко, не давая упасть, выцеловывают мокрые виски, зажмуренные глаза, скулы, шею, ощупывают, шепчут судорожно и горячо, обжигая дыханием ухо:

— Прости, прости, прости, я дурак, трус и дурак, я боялся тебя потерять, ты же гордый, как... как демон... — горький смешок в ухо, и волны сладких мурашек, и почти непонятен смысл, и понятен как никогда, — ты же никогда , никогда, никогда не простишь, если ты вдруг… если я вдруг... Прости, прости, я думал лишь о себе, что не смогу без тебя, прости…

И этот бессвязный судорожный шепот, и эти горячечные поцелуи, простреливающие кожу быстрыми очередями, позволяют Кроули вспомнить себя и взять себя в руки. И перестать обвисать в чужих руках мокрой обморочной тряпочкой.

И сказать вполне внятно:

— Ази, заткнись!

И запечатать поцелуем дергающиеся и несущие всякую чушь губы.

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* есть такие пути, которые нельзя пройти дважды или туда и обратно, да и два шага до кровати иногда оказываются расстоянием практически непреодолимым. А потому крайней удачей можно считать то обстоятельство, что на полу гостевой спальни Азирафаэля располагался ковер с очень высоким ворсом — густым, пушистым и мягким).


	12. К вопросу о полезности соблюдения определенных традиций (R с натяжкой)

*

Потом было много разного. Страх, и боль, и нежность, запредельная нежность, накрывающая обоих. И желание большего, и острая невозможность о нем попросить, еще более острая и невозможная оттого, что вообще-то ничего невозможного в ней больше не было. И чужая растерянность, когда…

— Ангел!

— Кроули?

— Кончай слюнявить мой сосок!

— М-м-м?.. Тебе не нравится?

Азирафаэль отстраняется — и сразу становится как-то зябко, и хочется потянуться за одеялом или (что куда лучше) потянуть обратно ангела. Но Кроули не привык отступать, и если уж он чего решил...

— Я хочу... традиционности, ангел.

Ну вот. Сказал.

— Э-э-э, дорогой?..

Азирафаэль моргает. Улыбка его становится неуверенной, в широко раскрытых глазах стынет небо. Он молчит, смотрит вопросительно.

— Сделаешь?

Голос у Кроули почти равнодушный, почти веселый, почти ехидный. И это «почти» — ломкое, словно весенний лед, и такое же ненадежное.

— Дорогой?.. — Неуверенно и все еще не понимающе. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я... поменял пол? Или…

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы Рай был сверху. Как ему и положено. Рай в твоем лице, ангел. Вернее... Ну, ты понял.

Ведь понял же, да? Ведь не настолько же ты... ангел.

И почти нервная гримаса, то ли оскал, то ли ухмылка. И короткий смешок, такой же естественный и натуральный, как асбестовый снег на искусственной елке в витрине дешевого бара на рождество.

И растерянный вздох в ответ.

— Ох, Кроули…

— Сделаешь? — Теперь уже точно оскал. И короткая пауза. Черт, черт, черт... Не надо было. Ладно, не очень-то и хотелось, еще не поздно свести все к шутке...

— Конечно, дорогой! — И сияние его улыбки, единственной в мире такой, светлой и солнечной, когда улыбается все, и даже ты сам улыбаешься, не замечая. И глаза... Кто сказал, что голубой — холодный цвет? Наверное, тот, кто так сказал, никогда не видел, как улыбается ангел, смущенный и возбужденный ангел, самый прекрасный в мире ангел, уютно устроившийся у тебя между бедер. — Для тебя — что угодно, Кроули. Ты же знаешь...

Лед ломается, тает, уходит в черную глубину.

*

А потом был страх. Вернее, ужас.

Дикий ужас в глазах Азирафаэля, из голубых ставших черными, с распахнувшимися во всю радужку зрачками, когда он не сумел сдержаться. Ну, когда исполнял функцию Рая. И, так сказать, нисходил в.

И его паника, такая милая и трогательная, когда он пытался сграбастать Кроули в охапку и буквально на руках оттащить его в ванную, чтобы немедленно сделать промывание кишечника и прочие медицинские процедуры, жизненно необходимые человеческому телу демона, пораженному ангельской спермой по самые гланды. Он ведь и на самом деле был уверен, что Кроули сейчас разорвет на куски или развоплотит навсегда, как от святой воды.

А Кроули ржал и отбрыкивался, зарываясь в простыни и швыряясь подушками в разных пернатых недоумков. И говорил, чтобы Азирафаэль не путал его с мартышкой, а себя со слоном. И делал вид, что слезы у него тоже только от смеха.

Да, жгло. Да, сильно. Да, очень сильно, если совсем уж начистоту. Но...

Но это не повод, чтобы пугать ангела, тем более — своего ангела, теперь уже точно своего. Во всех смыслах. К тому же по сравнению с собственно линькой ощущения были вполне терпимыми. Ерунда.

Кроули никогда не понимал того спартанского мальчика с лисенком (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* С адскими горностаями хотя бы все понятно, традиционные методы девятого круга, пытки они и есть пытки, для того и придуманы. А с тем лисенком... ну сами подумайте, что за глупость? Кому и что могут доказать выгрызенные кишки?). Но ради спокойствия ангела — своего ангела! — был готов повторить подвиг того лисолюбивого идиота хоть десять раз. Метафорически говоря и в приложении к. И…

И ну… Если ангел, конечно, захочет.

*

Следующий день прошел... странно.

Вот именно: странно, лучшего определения Кроули ему подобрать не смог.

Сериал они так и не досмотрели, хотя и честно пытались, — он слишком отвлекал. Снова делали вид, что играют в настолку — вернее, как раз таки уже почти не делали вида, что играют. Кроули мог бы поклясться, что Азирафаэль и сам не помнит не только ни единого правила, но даже и названия игры. Ходили почти наобум, даже не глядя на брошенный кубик, зато каждый раз открыто и сладострастно зависая, когда случайно (о да, конечно же, чисто случайно!) соприкасались руками. И пальцы сплетались словно сами собой, и... ой, да кому там какое дело до несчастного кубика?!

И кормили друг друга блинчиками, черешней, острой фасолью из случайно обнаруженной в холодильнике банки, солеными фисташками и сладкими сливочными орешками — не важно чем, важно, что с рук. Каждый раз ласково трогая пальцами губы (или губами пальцы). И зависая снова.

Тискались на диване, и за кухонным столом, и среди книжных полок. и у колонн, и на прикрытой ковром пентаграмме Небесной связи, и в ванной — не с какими-то серьезными намерениями, а просто потому, что было приятно лишний раз прижаться, обнять, ткнуться носом в ухо или яремную ямку, пощекотать волосами чужую шею или взъерошить чужие кудряшки горячим выдохом.

Спорили, что будут смотреть, и боролись за пульт — не потому, что действительно хотели посмотреть что-то конкретное, просто было приятно еще немного потискаться.

Опомнились они, когда часы пробили полночь.

Вернее, опомнился Азирафаэль, у него даже лицо вытянулось, а глаза потемнели. Опять.

— Ты как? — спросил он с тревогой, заламывая светлые бровки домиком и разворачиваясь на диване боком, чтобы оказаться к Кроули лицом.

Через секунду дошло и до Кроули.

Он поморщился и прислушался к собственным ощущениям, ожидая, что вот-вот начнется обычный вечерний приступ. Давно пора. Отвлеклись, забыли, да, потому затянулось, и это хорошо, но линьку никто не отменял, еще дней пять при самом лучшем раскладе ломать будет, а по ночам всегда ломало сильней и уже должно начать накрывать. Пора бы. Вчера намного раньше накрыло…

И вдруг понял, что симптомов приближения приступа нет и в помине.

Нет, сама линька никуда не делась, жжение и зуд под кожей оставались, время от времени прокатываясь по телу жаркими волнами, и голова порою кружилась, но… Но это были вполне терпимые волны, зуд и прочее. Такие, о которых можно было даже забыть, увлекшись более приятными вещами. Например, ангелом, сидящим рядом с тобой на диване и испуганно тискающим твое колено.

— Знаешь, — сказал Кроули, стараясь выдержать серьезное лицо, — похоже, что ангельская клизма — лучшее средство при линьке. Снимает основную симптоматику и блокирует приступы. Ты можешь открыть салон скорой помощи для линяющих демонов, выгодное дельце!

И заржал, видя, как у Азирафаэля багровеет и вытягивается лицо.

— Я бы попросил, — чопорно поджал губы ангел, — не шутить на подобные темы. И вообще никому об этом не рассказывать. Знаешь ли, мой дорогой, ты не единственный демон, плохо переносящий линьку, а мне не хотелось бы…

Кроули резко оборвал смех.

Не хотелось бы ему. Вот, значит, как...

А вот Кроули как раз очень хотелось. Очень-очень. Задать один прямой и простой вопрос: «Кто он?», хотя бы просто: «Кто он?», без всех этих пафосных: «Кого мне теперь ненавидеть?» и так далее. И кому мне теперь смертельно завидовать, если уж на то пошло. Потому что когда-то рядом с тобой был он, а не я, ну или ты был рядом с ним, какая разница, главное, что не со мной, вернее, даже не так, главное — кто он? 

Кто?..

Конечно же, он не спросил.

— Но линька же не могла закончиться так быстро? — поинтересовался вдруг Азирафаэль с какой-то странной надеждой, ковыряя пальцем свободной руки диванную обивку и бессознательно сжимая вторую на... на том месте, куда он ее пристроил ранее. Тоже, конечно же, совершенно не осознавая, что делает. — Она ведь обычно неделю длится, а то и две...

Кроули пожал плечами, старательно делая вид, что ему все равно, откуда ангел так много знает о линьке. Все равно, ясно? Не спросил. И не спросит.

Вот рука — это, пожалуй, дело совсем другое. Рука — это далеко не все равно.

— Она и не прошла. Но стала вполне сносной.

— Ну что ж, это очень здорово. Поздравляю… — протянул Азирафаэль таким несчастным похоронным тоном и вздохнул так горестно, что Кроули чуть снова не расхохотался. 

Но вместо этого он потянулся, чтобы завалить на диван эту глупую ангельскую морду и действием ей объяснить, что некоторые удовольствия можно получать не только в процессе лечения.


	13. К вопросу об ассоциативном мышлении... (NC-17 за ксенофилию и возможный сквик)

**

— Это… что? — осторожно спросил Азирафаэль, еле заметно отстраняясь. Голос у него был… странный.

Кроули замер. Уставился на свою руку, которой опирался на спинку кровати, — красиво очерченную руку идеальных пропорций, скульптурную такую, словно отлитую из бронзы… Прекрасной старинной бронзы, черно-зеленой и с выпуклыми чешуйками. А еще, даже не глядя на Азирафаэля, он твердо знал, что тот смотрит вовсе не на его руку. Он этот его взгляд буквально чувствовал...

_Не смотри. Не надо._

За шесть тысяч лет человечество придумало массу самых разнообразных способов выхода из неловких ситуаций, от банального и редко пользующегося успехом: «Ой, а что это там за окошком?» до куда более интригующего и перспективного во всех смыслах: «А вы в курсе того, с кем ваша жена посещает массажный салон определенного рода по четвергам?» Люди — они очень продуманные и изворотливые.

Демонам с этим сложнее.

_(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *Хотя бы уже потому, что демонам редко приходит в голову блажь оценивать любую сложившуюся вокруг них ситуацию с какой бы то ни было точки зрения, в том числе и проверять ее на наличие ловкости или же отсутствие оной, а также ее удобства или, опять же, отсутствия оного.)_

_ (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ **К тому же обычно от существования в непосредственной близости демона бывает неудобно окружающим этого демона персонам, а вовсе не наоборот)._

Но если до демона каким-то чудом (или вмешательством Всевышнего) и доползает мысль о неловкости момента, он просто оказывается неспособен в нее поверить — в силу традиций, ничего личного. Смущенный демон нарушает гармонию мира _(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* — во всяком случае — с точки зрения самого демона)_, а значит, такого просто не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. А если вдруг и случается, то ненадолго и можно спокойно делать вид, что ничего вовсе и не было. _(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* — смутившийся демон обычно убивает всех возможных свидетелей своего позора — и таким образом мир и на самом деле тут же возвращается в свое идеальное состояние, в котором демоны и неловкие ситуации не пересекаются)._

— А ты что — не знаком с анатомией змей? — Кроули усилием воли сложил в ухмылку онемевшие губы, в как можно более развязную и наглую ухмылочку. Медленно выпрямился, чувствуя, как каменеют плечи. Очень хотелось зажмуриться, но он разглядывал узор на обоях, потому что надо же было что-то разглядывать, а ни на свою руку, ни на Азирафаэля (тем более на Азирафаэля!) смотреть просто не мог. Судорожно нашаривать брошенные у кровати брюки (а потом нелепо и лихорадочно прыгать на одной ноге, путаясь в штанинах) он не собирался. Это было так же глупо и жалко, как и пытаться прикрыться ладошками, словно кокетливая селянка, изображающая застенчивость.

Нет уж. Погибать надо стильно.

— Но… два? В самом деле? Зачем?

— Это, знаешь ли, была не моя идея! — Кроули мотнул головой, по-прежнему глядя в стену. Спокойно, спокойно. Улыбка. Стиль. Вот так.

Больше всего ему хотелось отвесить самому себе хорошего пинка. Или засветить прямой в челюсть. Справа. А потом, может быть, добавить и слева, по обстоятельствам. За то, что так по-человечески расслабился — и в итоге потерял эту самую человечность, причем потерял в самый неподходящий момент, когда ничего невозможно скрыть. И исправить тоже уже невозможно. И говорить больше не о чем: нет таких слов, которые могли бы что-то исправить.

«Не смотри, не надо!» он уже не сказал. Есть вещи настолько омерзительно-притягательные, что не смотреть на них попросту невозможно. И есть слова, которые лишь привлекают к ним дополнительное внимание. Так вот, «не смотри» — как раз из таких.

Сейчас Кроули удержался от того, чтобы сказать: «Забудь». Есть вещи, забыть которые невозможно. _(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* —например, лицо вагоновожатой несущегося на тебя трамвая, особенно если сам ты при этом лежишь на рельсах, ощущая шеей холодок одного из них и размышляя о вечном или о том, кто же такая эта Аннушка и зачем ей потребовалось столько масла?)_ И судорожно размышлял над тем, чего бы еще не сказать. «Надеюсь, мы сможем остаться друзьями?» или не менее жалкое: «Я тут вспомнил — у меня срочное дело в столице Австралии, в этой, как ее, ну ты же помнишь…»

И возвращать себе человечность бессмысленно, даже если бы и получилось: ангел никогда не забудет увиденного. Не сможет забыть. И всегда при одном только взгляде на тебя будет вспоминать, каждый раз, при одном только взгляде...

_Не смотри. Не надо. Пожалуйста..._

Азирафаэль молчал, словно в оцепенении. И Кроули не выдержал, понимая, что зря, что его заносит, но не в состоянии ничего с этим поделать:

—У нас, у змей, знаешь ли, всегда так. Сам не знаю — зачем. Кстати, ты мог бы и поинтересоваться у Всевышнего, ты же к ней ближе — какой в этом был глобальный замысел? Чтобы можно было сразу двоих, да? Или один запасной на случай, если вдруг второй потеряется? Хотя мне кажется, что Она просто могла посчитать это удачной шуткой и никакого особого смысла не закладывать.

— Но почему они… такие?

Кроули захлопнул рот на полуслове. Сжал губы, не собираясь ничего уточнять.

Но через секунду не выдержал:

— Какие?

Ты мазохист, Кроули!

— Такие…

Скажи! Ну?!

Давай, скажи это. И, может быть, тогда тугая острая боль, что свернулась под ребрами, все-таки лопнет. И можно будет дышать. Конечно, демонам дышать вовсе не обязательно, но за шесть тысяч лет Кроули как-то привык.

Скажи!

— Они похожи на…

…На комок недоваренных склизских макарон, вываленных мимо вашей тарелки косоруким официантом из дешевой забегаловки? На клубок покрытых слизью дождевых червей, белесых и жирных, вывороченных на свет божий из своей теплой влажной уютной норки безжалостной лопатой садовника?_ (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *да, они у них именно такие. И да, их на самом деле два.)_

Да от одной мысли о таком, шевелящемся вблизи (не говоря о том, чтобы внутри!) собственного тела, стошнит любого. Мерзость как она есть. Позволить такой себя коснуться или коснуться ее самому... губами... ощутить вдруг под ними эту дрянь, почти что у себя во рту — причем ощутить совершенно неожиданно, вот только что все же было нормально и... И кое-кто не сдержался. 

Испытание не для слабонервных. 

— На Пеньяаблюзию... Ох, нет... наверное, все-таки больше на Ксиренбелькониз.

Звучало как ругательства. Изысканные такие, ангельские. Но Азирафаэля хотя бы не вырвало сразу, это давало надежду. Нельзя. Нет ничего опаснее надежды, она делает слабым, ты уже попадался на это, и только чудом тогда все кончилось хорошо. *

— Ксиренбелькониз Пышноплюмажная или Пеньяаблюзия Многоростковая... — Голос у ангела таял, словно мороженое в жаркий августовский полдень. — Право, даже не знаю, какую из них твои цветы больше напоминают.

Кроули так растерялся, что совершил невозможное — невероятное, немыслимое еще полсекунды назад — повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть Азирафаэлю в лицо.

Поймать взгляд ангела ему не удалось — тот смотрел ниже. Намного ниже. И смотрел так, что у Кроули мгновенно пересохло во рту, а тело бросило в жар. И стало окончательно ясно, что втянуть с глаз долой (и от греха подальше) так некстати явившие себя миру органы не получится. Во всяком случае — не в ближайшее время и не без определенных манипуляций.

Кроули сглотнул.

— Цве…ты?

— Ну да.

Азирафаэль поднял на него сияющие глаза. Лицо его буквально светилось (да что там — оно и на самом деле светилось явственным перламутровым сиянием), зрачки дышали, голос плыл:

— Два прекрасных цветка… чудесных, восхитительных... у кактусов такие бывают, но редко… очень редко. И оба они расцвели для меня… Ох, Кроули! Это такой подарок, такой… ты даже не… Ох, Кроули, я сейчас разрыдаюсь!

— О-о-о бо-о-оже! — простонал Кроули сквозь рваное хихиканье, откидываясь на подушку и прикрывая глаза ладонью за неимением очков. — Азирафаэль, ты невыносим! Когда-нибудь ты меня вконец доконаешь своими чертовыми ангельскими пафосом и эгоцентризмом! Ладно, ладно, если тебе так хочется, считай, что весь мир только ради тебя и вращается! И закаты только для тебя, и рассветы, и вообще, и… ну и это вот… тоже. Если тебе так нравится.

Азирафаэль не сдержал своего обещания: рыдать он не стал. Вместо этого он через некоторый промежуток времени придвинулся к Кроули поближе с довольной усталой улыбкой, крепко обнял свое сокровище обеими руками, умостил белокурую голову между коварным плечом и суровым подбородком и заснул — совершенно счастливый. Но это было уже потом.

А сперва он, конечно же, как истинный и увлеченный своим делом садовник, отдал должное двум великолепным и почти что не хищным актиниям, распустившимся ради него. И ухаживал за ними так тщательно, отдаваясь этому занятию со всей страстью и пылом, что заставил их хозяина и повелителя содрогаться в пароксизмах удовольствия, рвано дышать, поджимать колени и выгибаться снова и снова, а также стискивать постельное белье судорожно сжимаемыми пальцами и впиваться зубами в угол подушки в тщетной попытке не скулить — ну или хотя бы делать это не слишком громко и пошло.

Потом, правда, Кроули опомнился — и настала очередь Азирафаэля часто-часто дышать, розоветь всем телом, дрожать, стонать, выгибаться и выкрикивать имя своего дорогого демона снова и снова, до полного изнеможения. Должен же он был доказать, что является ничуть не менее опытным и ретивым садовником. К тому же у него имелось существенное преимущество — ему не приходилось трудиться на два фронта. И стоит , пожалуй, отметить, что ангел в полной мере оценил эти его труды, отметив их бурным салютом, продолжительным и многократным.

Уже совсем засыпая, Азирафаэль думал о том, что он очень счастливый ангел. Действительно, редко кому может так повезти, чтобы целый демон с двумя восхитительными (и, как выяснилось опытным путем — чрезвычайно чувствительными) цветами — и в полном его, ангельском, распоряжении! И можно теперь любить его, сколько душе угодно (ну это если бы, конечно. у ангелов была душа). И ничуть не бояться, что от этой любви с Кроули может случиться что-то плохое: Кроули не грозило стать кактусом, он и так уже им был, так сами подумайте, чего же еще бояться?

К тому же Кроули был первым кактусом, расцветшим ради него, Азирафаэля!

***  
_(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* — полагая, что днем ранее все завершилось благополучно не без вмешательства некоего чуда, Кроули и сам не догадывался, насколько же он был близок к истине. Поскольку если бы он спросил Азирафаэля, зачем (а главное когда) тот купил для гостевой спальни толстый пушистый ковер... и вообще зачем он ее устроил, эту самую гостевую спальню, ведь редкие гости (и даже тот один, который последнее время был вовсе не редким) никогда не задерживались у него на ночь... — ангел вряд ли сумел бы ответить что-то вразумительное)._

_(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ** — никогда не играйте в карты с той, что крапила их до начала проектирования вселенной)._


	14. Однажды утром - вместо эпилога (G)

Те, кто считают, будто растения не умеют общаться между собой и ничего не понимают, явно никогда не имели с растениями дела (или имели дело не с теми растениями). Эти зеленые твари очень даже умеют хранить и передавать информацию, И усваивать — когда им это нужно.

И усвоенное может даже произвести на них впечатление и даже вызвать кое-какие реакции(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *хотя для этого усвоенному придется очень сильно постараться, особенно если дело касается кактусов)

Как бы там ни было, однажды утром Кроули заметил на одной из цветочных полок нечто подозрительное. Подойдя и склонившись над колючим паршивцем, Кроули убедился, что зрение его не обмануло: мелкий гаденыш собирался цвести и уже выпустил длинный бутон.

Кроули оскалился. Бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону спальни, склонился над горшком еще ниже и прошипел:

— Даже не вздумай!


End file.
